Wonder Woman Diana's Story
by SuperCharles
Summary: Beginning in World War II this is the story of how Diana journeys to Man's World and becomes Wonder Woman as I imagine it.This story is part of a wider continuity that includes other DC heroes and characters. Feed back always welcome, thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston.

Wonder Woman and associated characters are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

Author's note.

This story appears elsewhere as part of wider DC Comics alternative universe saga. This brings together the Wonder Woman story into a single joined up narrative.

I anticipate writing new and original chapters which will fit into the overall continuity.

I decided to do this because I've become more of fan of Diana through telling her story, and there did not seem to be a lot of stories in her section.

I hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to contact me, I enjoy feedback!

* * *

On top of mountain towering above the sea, lost behind an impenetrable mist lay an ancient island.

A paradise nestling tonight beneath the stars, eternally youthful.

Here time passes season upon season, like the hands on a well oiled mechanism, as it is above so it is below.

Above, the constellations progress across the heavens. Below, housed within a marble building of classical proportions; a Temple supported by grandiose Doric columns, spins a beautifully forged, exquisitely executed, bejewelled, and ancient mechanical computer. It's engine mirrors this progression.

Many faces are crossed by multiple hands, dials displaying day by day the rhythm of the Earth's journey through time. An instrument on which the music of spheres is played, a song sung in mathematical precision.

Faithfully for three millennia the mechanism has transposed the movement of the heavens according to heliocentric principles, above these individual faces, the classical dials, a model turns.

A movement describing in miniature this very principle. To scale the heavenly spheres, suspended on wire thin arms rotate, and among them the blue green gem bauble that represents Earth, each orbiting the vast fiery ball that was the image of the sun.

Beneath its light two women walk, dressed the flowing fashion of classical antiquity, with their woollen cloaks pulled close around them against the cool of the night.

One wears purple, and her head is adorned by a dainty royal diadem, almost needlessly for her bearing is so regal as to command respect without the trappings of power. Her face the image of classical beauty, if carved marble were brought to life it would fail to mirror her perfection.

Her companion, is no less striking, but less strident, beautiful yet enchanting, as a whisper is to conversation, as incense is smoke from fire.

Before them the sculptured paradise unfolds across rolling hills, punctuated by glorious white marble edifices, gardens nurtured by streams and tamed watercourses, silver in the light of the moon.

Above them a new star crossed the heavens, called in Man's World - the Barnett Winston Comet, this bright light had brought them here to the Amazon's Observatory perched on the heights of Themyscira, their island paradise.

Amazon eyes looked heavenward, as did countless others, for tonight across the globe the strange new comet, would be it's at its brightest.

"Menalippe, what is this – this bright light in the sky, what does it mean?" The tall dark haired woman asked pointing skyward. " Is this an augury of change, worse a harbinger of doom?"

"My Queen heaven is changing again, with this new wanderer crossing Gaia's path I sense something different. See how sparks fly from it?

"I can sense the air around us is changing; this is something unseen on earth since the dawn of the gods." Menalippe knelt and gently stirred the surface of the mercurial mirror like pool at their feet, within the silvery water reflected the image of the heavens above as if the stars themselves where captured in glass.

The Amazonian Oracle Menalippe studied the pool, it's coloured lights were like a music, but with flavour and texture to her senses.

"It is like the old magic." Menalippe said.

The Amazon Queen searched the image watching the dots of lights above them mirrored in this mercurial pool. Bright shooting stars criss-cross the night sky.

"These," Menalippe pointed to the meteorite shower, "are raining unusual energies in the air.

"This comet is a stranger, a newcomer to our plane of existence, it comes unannounced; truly Majesty it has been nigh two thousand years since such a sign."

The Queen of the Amazons nodded. "And then the world changed forever.

So Oracle, what change does this new herald announce – and what does this mean for Themyscira?"

Menalippe peered deeply into the scrying pool before her. "Your thoughts are with Diana." Menalippe observed.

The Queen laughed. "You know me too well Oracle."

The ruler of the Amazons gazed at the brilliant moon reflected in the mystic pool. "As the goddess of night crosses our path, how can I not wonder of the woman I have made; our Diana?"

Menalippe extended her hands reverently. She closed her eyes and spoke as in a dream.

"The goddesses Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite. Our patrons, each blesses us, lending their strengths to every Amazon.

We are every one a reincarnated soul, once unjustly slain by man, each called to live again as Amazons.

"Our eternal Sisterhood was given Themyscira, our sorority was charged with guarding Dooms Door, the gate of Tartarus. So we lived unchanged for centuries.

"All of us have live countless lifetimes except one, your daughter.

"She alone died as a child yet unborn within you and was born again a child, born into a new age; born to Themyscira."

Menalippe opened her eyes once more. "I am sorry Majesty, the future around the Princess is too indistinct, I can tell you nothing you do not already know."

The Queen sighed heavily.

She stared into the silver surface of the pool before her. "Our goddesses gave me this name – Hippolyta."

She turned to gaze at Menalippe. "My name means stampeding horse, because I was first Amazon to break the surface of water from where we were reborn."

"Yes Majesty. As the first of our race justly our goddesses called you to be our Sovereign." Menalippe replied.

"With the passing centuries I have come to understand that there is always a price that the gods exact from us in exchange for their favours.

"I knew this, when the gods finally answered my dearest wish.

"In giving me a child; the gift of Diana, I knew that the gods had some greater plan in mind." Hippolyta said.

Then smiling as she remembered her baby daughter saying. "Remember Menalippe how the flashing thunder of mankind's guns fell silent on the day Diana first cried out alive and vital - the first child of Themyscira?"

"Yes Majesty. In this mirror, I saw that generation dug deep into muddy fields. Man's World's Great War – the so called war to end all wars; a hollow promise indeed.

"Here I watched men fall to flashing thunders hail, for four long years. Then on the day Diana came to Themyscira the guns fell silent."

The Queen stared into the Oracle's Scrying Pool. "Menalippe there is something that troubles me, and it has done for two decades."

"Truly Majesty?" Menalippe replied concerned. "What is it?"

"When you looked into the future just now, you told me more than you realised. You said Diana was born into a new age." Hippolyta observed. Then she said.

"Answer me this.

"Why as countless men lay dead in the mud of Gaul, after so many centuries of wanting and waiting to become a mother, why did the gods chose this century to answer my prayers?

"Menalippe was it just coincidence?"

The Oracle considered this for a moment.

"My Queen, each of us died violent deaths at the hands of men, but uniquely Diana died while still in your womb.

"And uniquely long after our reincarnation Diana slept on within the cavern of souls.

"So yes - I see this truth; I see all those mothers shedding tears for lost sons, women weeping for husbands, fathers, and brothers, perhaps such unparalleled loss moved your heart, touching the gods themselves."

"I cannot but wonder Menalippe." Hippolyta reflected, saying.

"I wonder about Diana and the agenda of gods. Yes our goddesses blessed Diana, as they did us, but again with Diana there was something different, alongside our goddesses of Olympus, stood another."

Menalippe nodded. "Lord Hermes."

"Yes - and _he_ gave to her a gift uniquely his to give, a gift I fear that is destined to take Diana above and beyond us.

"And I can't help wondering tonight, seeing this comet lighting the skies, what the price of such a gift will be?"

"Menalippe you - yourself stood before us, and foretold that the cycle of violence has come again to Man's World, a scant generation later, the sound of flashing thunder grows louder.

"And as again men battle each other, and how many more innocents will die this time around?

"How long can Themyscira continue to enjoy peace - when the god of War grows stronger with every generation of men.

"And all the while our patron goddesses remain silent? How long has it been Oracle since they have spoken to us?"

"Too long Majesty, and I too fear for this paradise Island – for our peaceful existence." Menalippe confessed.

"Majesty. The future is becoming opaque to me, confused, I see only the fires of the sun, and I know not what this means."

"Diana _was_ born into a new age Menalippe, an age of world wide war." Hippolyta sighed.

Looking at the night sky the Queen said. "Now this omen, this comet, tears across the heavens and poisons the air with magics unseen since the dawn of the gods – Please tell me I am misinterpreting the signs Menalippe."

The Oracle could not deny Hippolyta's logic, but she still spoke with hope. "Even the gods can not be certain about tomorrow." She said, taking hold of the Queens hand. "Majesty whatever Hermes gift means for Diana, whatever the gods themselves plan for us, nothing is sure except humanity's freedom to choose, each one their own path."

-'WW'-

James Olsen Cub reporter had a hobby and that was photographing aeroplanes, so it came as unexpected and early Christmas Present when George Taylor – Editor in Chief of the Metropolis Daily Star - sent him on a solo assignment.

"By rights I should send Lois Lane." The Chief joked. "But seeing you are such a aviation buff I thought I'd let you cover this one, because in many ways this is all about the pictures."

"What is Chief?"

"Jacqueline Cochran is making an appearance at Pegasus Field. Let's just say I've got a tip off. Think about it Kid.

"Pretty woman, married to a rich and famous film mogul, who is also the best female pilot in America is going to be on our doorstep, I'm thinking a glamour shot – the beauty, and the the beast of a racing plane she's famous for."

"Murder! I'm on it Chief."

Olsen made his way through security and into the military base. Miss Cochran, as she liked to be called made her approach, her powerful race plane roared as it touched down on the run way, and Jimmy was there to take the pictures.

Cochran emerged from the cockpit immaculately turned out, as befitted the head of a cosmetics company, whose distinctive "Wings" logo was emblazoned on the side of her plane.

Jimmy photographed her being introduced to the base commander Colonel Lane. He couldn't resist the urge to exclaim, "Jeepers," as the lady in question looked his way and flashed a Hollywood smile in his direction.

"She's quite a Lady." The blond haired Army Air Corps Officer beside him noted. Olsen agreed as he watched the famous aviatrix escorted by Lane to a waiting Jeep.

"I'm James Olsen, of the Daily Star." Jimmy offered his hand.

"Steve Trevor."

"Pleased to meet you Sir. Any inside information on why a famous lady pilot has come to Metropolis?"

"Jackie is full of ideas, especially since the War began in Europe, and Colonel Lane is more accommodating to new ideas than most. Let's just say there are a lot of Americans who feel we should be doing more to help the British fight their war.

"Oh, do you know her well Captain?"

Trevor laughed. "You're a young un' to be chasing stories. Well who I am to dampen your enthusiasm.

"Sure I know Jackie, you could say she as a friend of the family now, but it began because was a big fan of my Mom."

"Your mother?"

"Yes my mother, Diana Trevor was an early aviation pioneer."

"Golly. Hang on Sir, I'm so sorry, I remember reading about her now. She was Island hopping in Greece when she didn't make her next scheduled landing... Sorry I shouldn't have..."

Trevor patted him on the back. "It was a long time ago now Jimmy, and unfortunately flying has it's dangers, as the mystery surrounding Amelia Earhart's disappearance a couple of years ago demonstrates."

"I'm sorry Sir that must have brought back a lot of memories."

Steve Trevor smiled sadly. "Well it did, but look at me, I grew up to be flyer too, so you can say I found my mother's courage inspirational."

"Captain Trevor you are right, your mother was inspirational." Jacqueline Cochran stated. She had made her way across to greet him.

"I will always remember Diana Rockwell Trevor alongside the likes of Harriet Quimby."

Jackie continued, winking at young cub reporter. "Quimby if you didn't know, was the first licensed female aeroplane pilot in America, you might want to use that in your story young man."

"Yes Miss Cochran, oh wow thanks. I think you are amazing."

"Jackie this young man from the Star, goes by the name of James Oslen."

Jacqueline Cochran was impressed by Olsen's enthusiasm. "Say James, have you ever considered joining the Air Corps, like our darling Captain Trevor?"

"Jeepers Maam, I'd love to fly."

"Wonderful James." Jackie waved back at Colonel Lane who beckoning her back. "Steve we'll catch up later okay, I've got some business with the Colonel."

The Aviatrix walked away, her neat beige flying suit was tailored perfectly.

"If you want to fly Mr Oslen, you could do a lot worse than the Army Air Corps?" Trevor told him.

"I'd be lying to say I hadn't thought of it Sir, but my Mom, well she's not too keen on my joining the Army."

Steve laughed. "Okay son. Look if you hang around I'll see if I can persuade Jackie to give you a proper interview, that should get you a byline shouldn't it?."

"Gosh Sir that would be great."

-'WW'-

Princess Diana of Themyscira ran like the wind, her hair following behind a great mane of vibrant shining ebony. Greek Hoplite spear in hand, shield in the other she moved like a dancer with the feline grace of lioness. The Princess of Themyscira was at one with the island paradise she called home.

Diana was last and greatest of incarnate Amazon Warriors. Fast, strong, wise, beautiful, possessing the eye of the huntress, the Amazon's had for centuries practised their own unique martial arts, and yet Diana who was barely twenty-one years old was more than their equal, she was uniquely blessed by the goddesses of Paradise Island a child protege now a grown woman.

The Chief of the Guard General Philippus stood to one side of Queen Hippolyta. They and the Amazon Oracle, Menalippe, watched the Princess of Themyscira approach the glorious marble Temple, one of many such monuments to the fallen dotted across the island. With them was the Priestess Akantha who tended the Shrine of the Fallen.

"My Daughter has grown in grace; see she even out paces Mala, and in full armour.

"Phillipus how fast these few fleeting years have past, wasn't it but yesterday that Diana was still a babe in swaddling clothes." The Regent of Themyscira said.

The Amazon General said simply. "Practise perfects. This the way of the Amazon, We embrace and honour the gods who birthed us; who gifted us with our abilities, by daily disciplining the mind and the body."

"Are you suggesting Diana is a little undisciplined?" Hippolyta asked.

Phillipus frowned. "I would only say she is still very young Majesty"

Menalippe smiled. "The first child of Themyscira is truly a wondrous young woman, possessing great strength of heart, of body, and of mind.

"She has the eyes of the hunter, but in her heart she loves the hunted, she is civilisation – fire tamed."

"You speak in riddles Oracle." Phillipus replied.

Akantha the Amazon Priestess looked up from her task. "Menalippe, the Princess was also blessed with the speed of Hermes, it seems to serve her well, she is almost upon us."

Hippolyta watched as Diana charged up the hill to the elevated Temple. "Yes Akantha, she has the blessing of our Lord Hermes." The Queen said. "And I can't help wondering how will this god-speed change her?"

Phillipus frowned once more. "Majesty what do you mean?"

"Diana has an acute mind, Amazonian trained and disciplined, all won in a handful of years, I confess I find myself wondering what kind of immortal will she be - after a handful of centuries, even a few thousand years? Will she still be like us then?"

"I would hope she would have learned more discipline." Phillipus said dryly.

Menalippe laughed. It was infectious. The Queen chuckled putting her hand on the stern woman's shoulder.

"I'm sure she will. Given time."

The women fell silent as the Princess approached. She thrust her spear into the ground, and removed her helm. Looking up the marble steps Diana asked.

"Mother for whom do we race, which great Heroine of Themyscira do we honour? The young Amazon was not even breathing hard, behind her others followed, first Mala, Diana's constant companion, and after her the Warriors of General Phillipus; the Amazon Royal Guard.

"We burn incense upon the fire today to remember one who fell defending Dooms Door against the monsters from Tartarus." Hippolyta replied. "Come Diana, it is time you saw this place.

Diana walked up the steps and through the heavy bronze doors that had on always in her experience been locked shut.

Once inside she looked around the Shrine to the fallen hero.

"What strange symbols adorn this place." She said. "I always wondered why it was here, though no one spoke of it." Diana turned on her heel looking around about her.

General Philippus answered "These are symbols are heraldry of the people beyond the World Ocean, the warrior who wore this coat of arms was fearless unto death, and gave her life saving this Island from the demons of hell."

Hippolyta took her daughter's hand. "This all took place in the days before you were born, and to remember her brave sacrifice forever, I called you after her, your name is her name, you are both called Diana."

-'WW'-

Captain Steve Trevor eased forward the twin throttles of the Lockheed XP-38 and accelerated out across the Atlantic.

Following their in-house tradition the aircraft manufacturer had christened the 'e_X_perimental _P_rototype 38' Atalanta after the fleet footed heroine of Greek Mythology. Atalanta had been rebuilt after a rough landing following a transcontinental record breaking run. The twin engined heavy fighter had set a cross-continent speed record by flying from California to New York in seven hours and two minutes.

The subsequent rebuild had seen modifications made to the wing and tail, which were intended to address issues with the aircraft's handling characteristics, and new superchargers were being trialled to boost the planes performance. Equipped with the under wing supplementary fuel tanks for extended range this flight was all about speed and distance. Trevor, was an officer with USAAC Reconnaissance and he was attached to Military Intelligence. The experienced aviator had been charged with testing the planes secondary but vital reconnaissance role.

After taking on fuel at the Naval Air Station Fort Lauderdale, Florida, he had followed a course that would take him across the open water of the north-western Atlantic Ocean and back to the Bahamas's. He would make reconnaissance runs over shipping, and when reaching the islands use the friendly landscape as a dry run for a mission over enemy territory.

Trevor was not a superstitious man. The Naval ground crew who had tanked his plane had joked with the experienced pilot that his mission would take him into the Devil's triangle, here legend had it, ships and planes had inexplicably vanished. Steve had laughed off these stories. Now as he flew into the infamous region of Atlantic ocean he hardly gave it a second thought.

That was until he noticed his gauges playing up.

"Fort Lauderdale tower." Trevor radioed out. "This is XP-38 Atalanta, I am suffering instrument failure. Repeat I am suffering instrument failure.

"Will attempt to put the sun on my port wing and return to Fort Lauderdale. Over."

Trevor winced as a load of static erupted into his head phones. He thought he could hear the tower but the interference made it impossible to be sure.

Tapping the glass of his compass, Trevor was alarmed to see it literally spinning like a top, below him even the sea seemed to revolt against it's nature.

"Fort Lauderdale Tower, this is XP-38 Atalanta. Please respond. Fort Lauderdale... Guys something crazy is happening here, I hope you can hear me... there is a white mist welling up from the surface of the water, and the sky, I can't begin to describe this, it's like it's turning dark, purple not blue and at the horizon its all pink. The sea is suddenly appearing green, and I am seeing lightening all around me.

"Good Lord! It's everywhere. Lightening just started flashing upwards, downwards; God help me, its flashing from side to side, it's everywhere.

"Where is the Sun dammit!" He cursed as he searched the distorted heavens.

Trevor shook his head, he felt disorientated, as he flew he was fast losing any sense of perspective, even direction, even which way was up, which was down, he felt like a drowning man lost underwater.

Struggling he was determined to get through this. Flying by the seat of his pants, Trevor got a grip of his fears and felt certain he was diving rather than flying level. Then as the airframe began to shake, he sensed the vibrations were emanating from tail-ward; it felt like the Atalanta was accelerating way beyond her impressive 400 mph plus top speed.

"Tower... I'm losing her, I'm losing her." He shouted into the radio, with no idea if his transmissions were getting out back to the mainland.

He fought with the yoke, holding the wheel steady as the vibrations pummelled him, trying to pull the aeroplane up as the inherent aerodynamics caused the nose would tuck under, steepening the perilous dive. Caught in this downward plunge, the experienced fighter pilot sensed the Atalanta had entered a high-speed compressibility stall, his controls were locked up. He had no option, at this speed bailing out was nigh-impossible, his best hope was to remain with the aircraft until together they found lower, denser, air where he might have a chance to pull out of this murderous dive.

Together pilot and plane dove towards the misty green waters, riven by electrical discharges, and coloured by bright flickering rainbows, fighting he managed to arrest the dive, then as plane's nose rose the aircraft shuddered and dove into unexpected blackness. A whirlpool, a vortex of nothingness appearing suddenly before him out of apparently nowhere directly in the path of the Atalanta.

Darkness, a deep blue purple cave, thicker than deepest night

A lightless cave suspended in the air, a black hole in the sky. A silent enveloping place.

The Atalanta like lightening flashed in the darkness, bright for a moment, then it was gone. Then came the thunder. A crashing roaring noise.

Then everything was normal once more; the sea was blue, the sky was blue, the sub shone, it was a beautiful January day, the kind the rich famous flocked to the Bahamas to enjoy. There was no sign of the inexplicable chaos, the darkness, or of Steve Trevor, and Lockheed Atalanta.

In Fort Lauderdale the records of Trevor's last garbled, confusing transmissions were passed back to USAAC and to his commanding officer Colonel Lane a Pegasus field Metropolis.

Records would soon show the XP-38 was scrapped after it's record breaking run to New York due to damage on landing. Steve Trevor was listed as missing presumed dead. His file was sealed; stamped Top Secret, and locked away in secure storage.

-'WW'-

Hepheastus lay sprawled across the finest of marble floors, his eyes stared upwards into infinity, the expanse of the vault of Olympus. The Crippled god recognised the vast and gloriously appointed chamber, this was the Great Court of Hera, goddess and queen of Olympus. This was the city of the gods hidden in the heavens, far above the Earth.

"Here!" A woman's voice called to him, and then followed the rattling noise of wood against stone.

Grasping the twisted and knotted cane she had thrown to him, Hepheastus looked up at the radiant beauty he had once known so well.

The lame god however snarled a profanity as he drew himself upright, his armour scraping against the polished stone. Leaning heavily on the short staff he said. "Thank you Aphrodite, finally you remember your place."

"Former Husband, I have never forgotten my place, or your wrath, or your failure.

"You are not yourself however."

"Give me a moment. You clearly have forgotten I have been away from the heady pulse of Olympian energies for many years."

"I have not forgotten your banishment."

"Bless you wife for remembering me, I see you kept my cane also – be careful Aphrodite, lest I begin to believe you actually have a heart." Before the goddess Hephaestus shimmered, his strange alien shape shifting and changing. "Perhaps this visage will please you better?"

Hephaestus leant on his gnarled stick, as his thin insect like form filled outwards, a long beard fell from his chin, his arms rippled, dark bronze metallic flesh, his body wrapped in a singed heavy leather smock, beneath his backward facing feet remained.

"I see Hera still has her throne." He laughed, pointing to the golden chair atop a diadem at the rooms centre.

"To learn from a mistake." The voice of wisdom came from the opposite side of the Chamber. "Do not try to fool others or yourself."

"Athena, you also?" Hephaestus acknowledged the goddess of Wisdom. "I would have thought Hera would have thrown my gift in the deep sea."

"And deprive herself of a thing of beauty?" Another goddess spoke. The implication was clear. He – Hephaestus, was cast down by Hera, a thing of ugliness; trash to be thrown away, the throne despite being rich in dark enchantments, was exceedingly beautiful and that remained.

Hephaestus turned again to face her. "Hestia!" He laughed coldly. "You are as ever the goddess of Hearth and Home." His voice dripped in sarcasm. " Giving a warm generous welcome to this old cripple."

A new voice spoke. "Indeed welcome home our crippled god."

Hephaestus turned once again searching the shadows, seeking out the speaker, and he watched as two goddesses appeared, taking form; from unsubstantial mist into visions of classical perfection.

"Demeter." He called out to her – demanding. "Why am I here? As goddess of the seasons – perhaps you can explain?" Hepheastus suggested. "What special time demands my recall?

"And I see you also in the shadows, lurking - Artemis, the Huntress, undoubtedly your eyes alone sort me out, even in the depths of Hades, truly only your eyes could find me there; and Cronus's daughters, who else could persuade a Titan to act on their behalf?"

Silence met his words, but his accusations were not denied. The crippled god recognised this and spat back again. "What plan have you hatched, what need does this divine coven wish met?"

Not waiting for an answer in anger Hephaestus smacked his stick to the ground. "Our power is spent, the coffers are empty; the age of miraculous Olympian wonder waned, there is nothing new I can forge here! Release me back to Earth, for there mankind now invents and creates miracles of science and technology, there I can engineer new solutions, here I can only languish and bask in the light of our former glory.

"Hera's banishment was not the punishment she intended. No ladies of Olympus, it was a blessing in disguise, I embraced your rejection, I embraced mankind's industry and spirit of invention. Olympus has nothing I want, you have nothing to give."

Demeter extended her hand and gestured to him to listen "You are right and yet so wrong Hepheastus.

"Yes Artemis hunted you down. Yes my sister Hestia, and I prevailed upon our father to return you to Olympus from the Elysian realm."

"That I had no doubt. Did not Cronus cast me here himself."

Artemis approached him. "You are a cunning creature Lord Hephaestus. Your mechanisms are infamous, Hera would not entertain the though of having you here in the courts of Olympus once more - if it were not necessary."

The Smith was unimpressed. "Hera be damned. Where is our Lady? Not here to greet me I see, and yet... "

"Do not presume that the Queen of Olympus would grant _you_ an audience!" Athena interrupted him with cool authority. "Hera remembers how this golden throne held her fast, imprisoned in her own audience chamber."

"And I remember the price you demanded to release her." Aphrodite stated bitterly.

Hephaestus drove his stick to the stone once more, enraged all the more. "And I remember how you honoured our marriage!

"Taking to our bed Ares – betraying our union – your solemn promise!"

Aphrodite nodded unabashed. "Avenge yourself." She told him. "Ares is the enemy."

Hephaestus suddenly laughed at his former wife. "Foolish women. What do you think I have been doing? Amusing myself with the petty lives of mortals?

"But what would any of you truly know, living here isolated from the worlds that lay beyond Olympus's realm. How can any of you have any idea of what is happening today on the Earth."

"No." Athena stated. "We know more than you realise. And this is where you are wrong.

"Ares is at work among men once more. Not satisfied with the slaughter of men they called the Great War, he begins a fight that will unleash forces that will kill all - not only the armies of men, but destroy the Earth herself. A war that is just beginning."

Aphrodite reached out to him. "That is why we have come to ask you to dig deep, to find the old magic once more, and forge tools for our agents."

Hephaestus laughed. "Your agents? You jest – the Amazons are as isolated and as other worldly as their gods, the daughters of Themyscira as a impotent as Olympus in the coming age."

"They are our agents. Agents of peace."

"Hah! You still cling to that idea!" He laughed. "After what Hercules and his army did to them, and the blood letting that followed?" Then seeing the goddesses obvious displeasure he coldly stated. "Truly you cannot believe that in this age of war, that your lonely Amazons can do anything to avert the coming disaster, the coming death?"

"Yes." The goddesses spoke in unison.

Hephaestus shook his head. "There is nothing I can do – nothing any of us can do." The crippled god grumbled, he sighed, he was weary, his anger was now spent and in it's place tiredness and a measure of pity, pity for them all.

He looked at the assembled goddesses and declared. "The old magic is gone, the time of the gods has waned.

"I can forge nothing new here in Olympus, perhaps on Earth, perhaps there I _could_ have fashioned something, but I have no suitable workshop in the Earth – at least not any more.

"Accept your fate, and I shall mine."

Athena nodded, she did not deny his claims. "This we understand all too well Lord of the Forge, but _we_ have not given up hope."

Hestia explained. "I have spent my life energies, I have reopened your workshop deep in the hot heart of Olympus's mountain, and even now the flames roar in anticipation of your return."

"For what purpose?" The Blacksmith god demanded.

"Former Husband." Aphrodite gestured to the mountains heart. "We have all made sacrifices, each of us given of ourselves. Now we need your unique skill. Waiting for you there lies Gaia's girdle, Apollo's Discus and the fragmented Aegis Shield of Zeus himself."

"With these things." Artemis affirmed. "With these ancient treasures – with our combined life energy, you must be able to create objects of power for our Amazon emissaries."

Hephaestus was stunned. After a long silence, he said. "Perhaps, if I dig deep, I can create something from each of these – but to what end?"

Aphrodite leant close. "Why? Surely you know, the only end that matters to us, that matters to you - to frustrate Ares. To see him fall and fail."

Hephaestus first smiled, "Very well." He said, then the crippled god chuckled adding. "Why didn't you say you wished to frustate Ares? Women!"

Then as the manic zeal of a man wronged took over him he began to roar with laughter, inflating in size as he bellowed, until he was a giant his flesh glowing like molten metal. "Aye Ladies, that is a cause a god can put his heart and mind into. Damn Ares for eternity!"

"You agree then?" Athena asked plainly.

"What say you?" Aphrodite looked at him for a reply.

"Yes Athena - you have given me enough reason to labour on your behalf; and yes Aphrodite to frustrate Ares, even after so many centuries my hate is more than sufficient incentive, so yes women of Olympus you have won my cooperation.

"Come ladies to the fires that burn in the heart of Olympus! In the heat of my vengeance I will forge for you tools to bring peace, and avert catastrophe. "


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath the ancient Engine of the Heavens, it's mechanism progressing with mechanical certainty, the Seer Menalippe meditated alone.

The Oracle of Amazons waited before the mirror like surface of the mercurial scrying pool. The blonde mistress of the mysteries studied the individual threads of fate, each a possible future waiting to be woven into the fabric of time and space.

It was her calling, to see and understand when history was being made, when the future was taking form. The Oracle of the Amazons knew it. She could sense it – see it. Today was one of those days.

She waited for a moment of clarity, an event, a knot that might tie together disparate probabilities creating a new path, a new pattern, a new design in the weave, revealing a possible future.

In due course a picture formed in the waters.

Alone Menalippe trembles, before her a vision of the future unfolds, a brutal tomorrow soon to come. In her vision she can hear the screams, the sirens.

Birmingham, England, Industrial heartland of the Midlands, city of a thousand trades; target.

To Menalippe this vision is a glimpse of Hades. Dark satanic mills, black smoke, pierced by flame - Menalippe sees it. She hears the cries of men, women and children and listens to the howl of the winged demons of the Luftwaffe.

Menalippe shudders and recoils. Something else has drawn her to this city. As terrible as this future will be - something else matters very much - something that is coming to pass.

Her astral eyes return from the near future to the present day, something of great importance is happening in this industrial town, in the strange red brick buildings of the city's University.

She sees in her mercurial pool two men locked into a serious conversation, pouring over papers covered in scribbled symbols. Blackboards white with chalk and equations. Menalippe can hear their voices, she can taste the intensity of this moment. Voices are raised, words spoken in awe, excitement and fear colouring the moment. Men's voices speaking strange words.

Two brilliant fugitives from a war torn Europe; Otto Frisch and Rudolf Peierls, one common conclusion.

"It is clear that the consensus is wrong my friend, rather than requiring the many tons of rare uranium, in fact, to create fission, an atomic bomb would require only _one pound_ of isotope 235."

"This is serious. It is terrible, and incredible; before a deliverable bomb was at best impractical... Now... It is inevitable; a plane could carry such a bomb."

"Yes... and the Nazi machine will stop at nothing to possess this. And the whole world will burn and fall."

Menalippe struggled to understand the intensity of this moment in the eddies and currents of time and space was undeniable, slipping forward she gagged as the images of war poured forth from the tapestry of time, each probability weaving into patterns of greater brutality, until the signature cloud, the towering mushroom of destruction rose above man's world, time and time again, the burning light, the roar of thunder, the incineration of life, city after city reduced to ash - deserts of death, until nothing remained but a scorched Earth. This was the future.

Menalippe screamed, her nostrils filled with the acrid stench of death, her throat burned as she gasped, "this future must never come to pass."

The Chief of the Guard Philippus ran her foot soldiers at her heels, they sped towards the cry that echoed supernaturally from the mountain top Temple of the Oracle, these women ran to their sister, they ran to Menalippe, for their Oracle was screaming.

-'WW'-

Philippus brought Menalippe to the Queens Court.

The Amazons met as a matter of urgency. Together the leading women of Paradise Island listened as their Oracle recounted her latest vision. Menalippe's face was pale, her eyes reddened with tears, her robes damp with sweat of exertion.

Queen Hippolyta sat on her throne perplexed, she was not alone, each one struggled to comprehend Menalippe words, as the Oracle in turn struggled to express the full nature of her visions.

The Queen broke the silence saying. "These men whom you saw among the Britans – they spoke of breaking, of dividing the átomos, literally cutting the 'uncuttable'?"

"Yes my Queen." Menalippe replied. "That is exactly what will be done. I have seen it, and the fire they will make,.. even Greek Fire is as nothing beside the flames to come."

Among the council a voice spoke a question. "The átomos - these are the smallest particles of matter. They are indivisible. How can something that cannot be divided - be divided?"

Menalippe spoke dispassionately. "What we have believed, what we have long held to be true has been changed."

This answer brought about much mutterings. The Amazon's General now pressed the Oracle. "Yet this new science of which you speak, it is a weapon of war?" Philippus questioned her. "Is this because of the new war that begins among men?"

The Oracle nodded. "A weapon so terrible that it will light a fire which will consume the world. A fire like no other.

"Like the Sun on the earth." Menalippe explained. Turning to Hippolyta she said. "I saw it in the letter they are yet to write, '_in which it will, for an instant, produce a temperature comparable to that in the interior of the sun.'_

"It is a fire that will consume cities entirely in a moment. A fire that will scorch the surface of the Earth." Then turning to the the General she asked.

"Is that a weapon of war Philippus, or is it an agent of genocide?"

"I am a soldier, a defender of this realm," The dark skinned warrior replied, adding. "This smacks of the god of battle, this will delight Ares – destruction and death. My purpose, the role of my warriors is the defence and preservation of life."

Hippolyta extended her hand dividing the two Amazons. "Indeed that is our common purpose; life. Sisters we must seek the council of Athena, only her Wisdom can guide us in this dark day. Let us retire to her Temple and in prayer and meditation consider these terrible things."

-'WW'-

Hepheastus bronze form was blackened by soot, his face wet with exhertion. The great forge of Olympus roared, filled with molten magma from the mountain of the gods. Before him a great anvil rested, upon the hammer and tongs of the god-smiths craft.

Below the great vaulted ceiling, in the vast chamber where giants might work, laying on a stone table were the broken and ancient artefacts of power. The remnants of Zeus's Aegis Shield, the broken discus of Apollo. To these Hestia added her belt, Gaia's girdle.

The blacksmith god stood and stared at this odd collection of godly things. In deep thought he reflected on what can be done, his furrowed brow lit in red light and cast in shadow by the fires of the forge.

"I have worked out what can be salvaged. Here is what I propose." He stated after much time had passed in contemplation.

Hepheastus struck his anvil and from it sparks flew upwards, he caught them and coming alive in hands Hepheastus drew fiery pictures in the air, making three images, of three items.

"This is all you propose to make?" Aphrodite asked. "Are we to sacrifice our life energies for only these three things?"

"I hoped for so much more. More for our Amazons." Hestia agreed as she drew the fiery images to her, to inspect them.

"I take no stock in your foolish schemes." The Crippled god replied. "but I do this thing out of hatred for Ares, and for no other reason, so rest assured my word is true, there is no profit in deceit – truly this is all that can be done today."

Seeing suspicion in the hearts and minds of the goddesses of Olympus, Hepheastus sighed angrily, but he explained further. "To try and make more items of power; to even try to turn one thing into two things would weaken the bonds of the old magic and the power would be loosed from the metals, and once lost it is lost forever."

Tunring to his fiery images the Blacksmith god continued saying. "From the Aegis Shield there is enough material for one pair of bracelets; I chose these because I know your Amazons place great importance upon their bracelets. From what remains of Apollo's discus I can forge the tiara you see in the fire before you, and it will function as the discus once did for Apollo. From Gaia's girdle I can make an unbreakable chain of many links, hammering into it the refining fire of truth.

"I can re-forge and repair, but I cannot break and divide the power, the three can only become three again."

Athena in her wisdom saw the truth in this. She nodded, saying. "Very well, we can only do what we can. Continue Master Hepheastus, re-forge us objects worthy of the gods."

The goddesses of Amazon's stood watching as their blacksmith worked. Upon his mark each goddess stepped forward to add her own magic to the mix of power and might.

As the hours past in the heat and smoke of the forge, the strange and ancient metals were reshaped, heated in the fires of Olympus and pounded by the Crippled gods great hammer into something else, just as he had described, before being plunged into water to rise completed in their new forms in a mist of steam.

In time the bronze and bearded Hepheastus was finished, he wiped his face and hands, saying. "It is done."

Athena looked down at Smiths completed work, and displayed for them on the stone table were the promised items; a tiara in golden metal, a pair of enchanted adamant bracelets, and a golden chain.

She turned to him. "These are made for only one to use, I see the script written in old power deep in the ether of their spirit."

"Yes. You are as wise as you are beautiful Lady Athena." Hepheastus noted dryly.

"Just one?" Demeter asked. "I thought these were for three!"

"Yes!" Aphrodite agreed, turning on her former husband. "Was it not meant to be three Amazon's in unison – what have you done Hepheastus?"

"Yes. Athena is right, these things are meant to be used by just one." Hepheastus replied coolly. "Ladies of Olympus, this was the best solution – and I confess it was not even mine."

"He speaks the truth." Hestia stated. "The Fire proves his works and his words."

The Crippled god said. "It was as I worked the metal imprinting the refining power of fire into each link, the old magic spoke to me once more. So it is like this - each golden link carries great power, but a united as a chain they realise even greater power."

"Like the Earth itself." Demeter observed. "A chain of interlinked life."

"Yes, and also the old power has forged an invisible link between these objects of magic, so when they are worn together, by a worthy champion their power is magnified." The Crippled god explained. I do not claim to have done this, it was these objects themselves that choose to become as one."

"Then the die has been cast, one Amazon will have to be enough." Athena stated.

-'WW'-

Beyond the Court of Hippolyta, and the white Shining Marble City of the Amazons, beyond the garden island, and its cliffs and idyllic golden beaches, lapped the waves of the bluest of seas; whose waters nestled beneath blue skies. All was bounded by the horizon, a veil drawn between this eternal paradise and the brutality of the world of men beyond.

Captain Steve Trevor fell through the heavens, through the horizon, through this barrier, from inter dimensional chaos to clear blue skies, and toward calm blue waters.

The Lockheed Atalanta XP-38 seemed driven by an unseen hand, hurled from the dark and into the light.

Trevor glimpsed a mercurial figure. Impossibly it was beside him. The Army Air Corps Captain stared at the ghost in the air, and saw a image from his childhood come alive in his minds eye. He was once again a lonely boy mourning the loss of his mother. With his grieving father the boy had visited the Islands and seas where Diana Rockwell Trevor's aircraft had been lost, his father had come searching for his wife, and Steve's mom.

The boy stands alone. His father is out at sea, he wanders in the ruined temple overlooking the water. He pauses beside the broken marble of the Messenger god, and for the briefest of moment young Steven glimpses the world how it was. He sees the Temple Court glimmering – glorious in it's heyday, and before him stands a great statue of Hermes.

Could this Mercurial ghost really be the messenger of the gods, the wearer of many masks. Steve cursed his classical education, as now he stared into the dark eyes the trader, the thief, the trickster and magician, and the guide of souls. Is this how it ends he wondered – are these the dreams of dying man; has the Messenger of the gods come to guide me to the afterlife?

Truly Trevor no longer knew whether he was alive or dead. Yet this ghostly visage pointed to a distant Island, his smile almost willing the pilot forward, pushing him towards life and away from the purple shadows of death that was the Devil's Triangle.

Galvanised by a new found resolve Trevor fought to overcome the dislocation he felt. Now he could see blue sky. Now he could see the fast approaching blue water. This was bad news but welcome news, because this was real, and familiar.

He was alive. Alive enough to grasp hold forcefully of the planes controls. Here in his hands was something tangible, real and familiar; and Trevor knew he had a fight on his hands.

Both engines were dead, and the Atlanta was going down, fast.

Wrestling with the aircraft, gliding as best he could Trevor tried to keep her in the air. Beyond him he saw the island rise into view once more, but the experienced Aviator knew he his chances of reaching it were slim to none.

Eking out the glide path of his uncooperative plane Trevor grimly accepted the inevitability of his circumstances, as the plane sank towards the sea Steve pushed open the canopy in readiness and at the last moment he braced himself for impact, pulling up the Atalanta's nose, consequently the plane's speed dropped to the point where the XP-38 stalled in the air, and fell the finally into the water.

The XP-38 hit the sea fast and hard, it was a far from a gentle landing. The Atalanta bounced and twisted as if alive, and Trevor was beaten and pummelled in the process. The airframe buckled and the port engine the wing tip snapped free, what happened next was a blur to him, yet somehow Trevor was thrown free; and he found himself in the water.

Stunned the pilot gasped, the wind had been knocked out of him. His head hurt. Steve splashed vainly, his chest felt as if it was on fire; fighting for breath and fighting to keep afloat, he mindfully sought the shore, but it lay tantalisingly close, but still far enough, too far for him now - too far for a man so tired and beaten. Struggling to tread water, the downed aviator began to lose the battle to keep his head above the waves. Then Trevor saw the broken wing tip of the Atlanta floating by, grabbing hold of it he had buoyancy, and then later he began to painfully and slowly haul himself up onto the flotsam. There he lay on his back, staring upwards at the wispy clouds as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Diana, Princess of Themyscira ran. Beside her ran another.

"Mala!" Diana cried out.

He friend Mala raced alongside her, running along the cliff top, enjoying the gutsy sea wind, as the air whipped around them; laughing with childish glee, until this moment both were untroubled by earthly cares, for this was idyllic life that Themyscira's paradise bequeathed to the Amazons.

Yet there was an underlying purpose to the chase, beyond the fun, besides the laughter. It was practise. It was training.

Diana stopped running, her hand was outstretched, the eye of the Huntress had seen the strange metal bird falling from the sky towards Themyscira.

"Mala! Look!" Diana pionted, and together the Amazon sisters watched the XP-38 fall and fail. Diana stared fascinated, and at the same time confused; the desire to experience the new and the strange welled within her.

Mala for her part was more uncertain, more cautious. This was an unique event - this metal bird was a thing from the outside. Like her sisters Mala was many centuries old, and like them she was better placed than the young Diana to appreciate how alien and strange this event was to Themyscira.

Diana witnessed the struggle of the injured man to clamber onto the floating wreckage of the downed plane. Mala took hold of her arm.

"We must report this." She stated firmly.

"Yes." Diana nodded. "Of course; but first we must bring that... _man_ to shore,.. he will surely drown if we leave him, or die of his wounds." The Princess moved to act, saying. "Come Mala."

"Diana. Princess!" Mala protested. "He is a man, from the world beyond..."

"Would you stand idle while he dies?" Diana answered. It was a rhetorical question, for Diana leapt into space as she spoke. Mala was left with no choice but to reluctantly follow dancing down the cliff face, which Diana had cleared in a single leap, somersaulting out into the air beyond the rocks, before diving into the deeper water, swimming towards the unconscious Steve Trevor.

-'WW'-

Diana emerged dripping from the water, carrying the unconscious pilot in her arms. Mala followed.

Themyscria's Princess strode out of the sea and onto the Island of Healing. Distinct for Themyscira proper, this sacred place was open to all, both Amazon, and outsiders – even men, the lost and shipwrecked, so it had been long ago.

It was also a place of research and invention. Here Diana had been tutored in the mysteries, and here she had gone on to study the sciences herself. The Princess had taken a laboratory among the white marble houses and shrines. It was too her own place of study that she brought the still unconscious Steve Trevor.

Marla accompanied her wearing a worried expression; the older Amazon was clearly troubled by this turn of events. Diana lay the injured airman onto her own day bed.

The young Amazon retrieved dry tunics from her closet, taking one for herself, she turned to her friend and said seriously. "Mala don't worry so. I did what was right – what was necessary; to preserve life. That is the Amazon way." She gave the other dress to her friend.

She checked the airman once more. "I fear this man is failing." Diana observed. Saying. "Mala, I must ask you to please call upon a doctor and quickly; I fear he is nearly dead."

The Princess began stripping off her wet clothes. "I would do this myself, but I must also report this rescue." She stated.

Marla nodded. "Yes Princess, the Guard must be told a... man is among us."

Undoubtedly the actions of her Princess were honourable, but Marla, like all her sisters who had lived in Amazonia before Themyscira had been hidden, naturally distrusted all that came from Man's world, but as a subject of the Queen, and more crucially as her Princesses loyal friend, she said. "And of course I will go and fetch a doctor, I will go imeediately to the Temple of the Daughters of Asclepios."

"Thank you." Diana replied. She sighed quietly, as if steeling herself. "I will go now and report all that I have done to my mother."

Queen Hippolyta stood in the Temple of Athena goddess of Wisdom, with her stood her Advisors, the assembled court of the Amazons, and principle among these, was the stoic Phillipus and Oracle Menalippe.

Into the eternal fire the Queen emptied incense, and powerful fragrant smoke erupted into the air. She called out. "Athena goddess of Wisdom, answer us, bring us understanding!"

Silence. So it had been for centuries. Silence from the gods, would they ever speak again? This was the unspoken question each woman dare not speak.

Long moments past.

Then from amidst the silence, from within the fragrant mist, each one was surprised to see a figure, the women gasped as stunned in awe, they saw Athena appear.

There was whisper like a breeze, then from out the fire walked the patron goddess.

The surprise – the tension in the Temple chamber was palpable. The appearance of the avatar of the goddess of Wisdom seemed only to confirm the horrors of Menalippe's vision as real.

Athena towered above them as gods are meant to be, and yet she remained unsubstantial. "Daughters it is true that mankind has envisaged a new form of war.

"You my children are right to fear it.

"This weapon excites Ares, his hunger grows, his nostrils seek the smell of burnt sacrifice, flashing thunder is no longer enough, his belly desires the consumption of millions, burned in flames as hot as the sun, his desire will see our beloved Gaia nothing but scorched earth, with bitter water, and poisonous air.

"A place fit only for his monsters."

Hippolyta knelt before her mistress, and asked. "Lady Athena, what can we do?"

"You must choose an emissary from among your number, a maiden proven though the rites of tournament; one who can journey to man's world and confront the agents of war, one to bring hope and peace where there is only despair and war, a Champion who can frustrate the ambitions of Ares, and deny the god of War the future his twisted appetite craves."

"A Tournament?" Hippolyta gasped.

"And following the old ways there must be a new trial among you, that of the flashing thunder."

"Whoever wins and survives, will receive from the gods gifts that will enable her in the days to come.

"Do you understand child, what must be done?"

"Yes goddess. We shall call a Tournament. We will call for the willing to compete, and from our number will by trial arise a Champion – a worthy Emissary."

The great image of Athena wavered, and like smoke dissipated into the shadows.

The leadership of Themyscira stood in the Temple of Athena in stunned silence. Remarkably it was the youngest Amazon, who unexpectedly broke the uncomfortable quiet, and at the same time announced her presence.

"Mother I will compete in Tournament; and I will be your Champion." Diana grinned widely, her beautiful face full of the confidence of youth.

Hippolyta gasped, and grabbed her daughters arm. Angrily she demanded. "Why Diana do you come among my ministers into Wisdoms Temple? Why are you here in the courts of Athena?"

Diana was stunned, never before had her mother objected to her being party to the government of the Island. She wore her confusion in a puzzled frown, and the hurt she felt showed in her face. Quickly the young woman justified herself.

"Why Mother, I came to find you, and I must now speak with you, it is a matter of importance."

Hippolyta misunderstood her. "You are not to compete, it is not for you."

Diana reacted. She saw her mother's concern as something else; to be denied a chance to compete was tantamount to be being to denied her birthright, she felt her own mother was making her less than an Amazon.

"It was fate that I should be here." Diana insisted. "I have heard the call of Athena – and I shall compete."

Hippolyta rounded on Diana, taking hold of her shoulders.

"You will not. I forbid it! You are still but a child. You will not leave the Island. You will not leave eternal life here to encounter death and corruption among men.

"You will not abandon Paradise. You will not abandon your birthright." The Queen stated emphatically.

Diana's eyes flashed with anger and defiance. "Am I not an Amazon?" She demanded. "Don't I wear my bracelets?"

Hippolyta's eyes flashed angrily in like manner. "Yes you wear the bracelets, but Hera knows you did _not_ wear the manacles that they represent!"

Breathing hard the Queen closed her eyes, and taking control of the anger, and the dark memories that fuelled her rage, she sighed and added. "And my darling – never, never, would I ever wish for a single moment that terrible experience upon you."

Diana tried to speak, but the Queen interrupted her, and said forcefully. "This challenge is _not_ for you; unlike your sisters you have never felt the touch of a man, and I by my word you shall _never_ be tainted by them.

Then with a clear gesture of her hand she dismissed her daughter saying. "This is not a matter for discussion - you will never know the ways of the world of man." Hippolyta turned away, walking to join her ministers of the Amazon Court.

Diana was aghast, now more than ever she felt her mother was denying her birthright, denying she was truly an Amazon. Following the Queen, she countered in anger. "You're too late Mother." Diana snapped. "I have touched a man, I have held him in my arms. I have bought his life back from Posideon's realm, and even now he sleeps upon my bed."

"What!" Hippolyta span around, her hand raised to strike her defiant and wilful daughter. "How dare you speak such things? Great Hera, here in the House of Athena? Have you lost your senses?"

"It is like I said to you, I came here to find you, to tell you this! But you didn't listen." Diana replied defiantly; inviting her mother to strike her. "To explain how a metal bird fell from the sky, how a man came from inside it, how I plucked him from the sea, and left him on the Island of Healing."

Hyppolyta's hand wavered and then fell to her side, she seemed to deflate before he daughter.

Diana took her mothers hand, and with a softer voice, but still with urgency saying. "Don't you see mother – this is why he fell from the sky today of all days!

"This is why it was my hand that saved him; his life, his safety is my obligation. It was the work of the gods, and now that I am now bound by tradition to see him delivered safely to his people; so clearly it _must_ be my destiny to be the Emissary to Man's world – the Champion of whom Athena spoke."

Hippolyta spoke quietly. "I have no intention of losing you Diana, not now – not ever, the answer remains no."

"But.."

"Silence child." The Queen interrupted, finding her commanding voice once more. "I am your mother, but I am also your Queen. I have spoken - so have I ruled.

" Phillipus you have heard me - Diana is not permitted to take part in the tournament."

"Yes my Queen." The Amazon Warrior replied. Turning her firm gaze upon the unique younger woman.

At that moment Diana knew her cause was lost, the Royal Guard would not hesitate to carry out the Queen's command. The matter was settled.

Immediately she ran. She fled the Queen, her mother, running from Phillipus and the others, down the marble steps of Temple of Athena. All the while her eyes smarted with tears she refused to cry.

Diana ran her teeth clenched to stifle the cries of rage she refused to voice; she ran into the Temple gardens in search of solitude.

in the shadow of the statue of Athena she fell to her knees, certain that she was by herself Diana began to cry; the tears of a young woman alone in city of immortals.

Diana however was mistaken, she was seen. For the woman called among the Amazons, Magala the sorceress, watched the Princess of Themyscira weep in the gardens of Athena.

Magala stood hidden in the trees. She was not an Amazon by birth, she had not received the gift of Aphrodite. Magala was like Diana an oddity among the Amazons; for the sorceress was a plain woman, whose face bore lines of age. She was a refugee from the realm of Hades, a life rescued from the pit, pulled back through the infernal Dooms Door, Magala was an immigrant to Themyscira.

Shuffling forward she interrupted Diana. The young woman immediately fought back her tears and internalised her rage. The Princes stood silent. Diana felt ashamed and exposed, caught out. Then came indignation.

"Why are you creeping around here?" Diana demanded. "Why are you spying on me?"

"Princess, cannot an old woman on a fine evening take a walk in Athena's gardens?"

Diana fumed, but she had no answer.

"Now child nothing is hid from old Magala, I sees all, I knows all, I possess nothing; that is the way of magic."

"What do you know?"

"A Champion must arise. Be chosen, or the world will burn." The old woman replied.

"Yes." Diana accepted that Magala knew these things. Her magic was famous.

"Magala, do you know this? It appears I am not an Amazon – at least my own mothers thinks this."

"My Princess you and I are not so different, both of us are late comers to Themyscira and immortality. In every way I am less an Amazon than you, but never has any one here ever treat me any differently because of it."

"Yet my mother won't let me compete - as is an Amazon's right - at the Champions Tournament. Am I forever to be a child, always a girl, never to be a woman?"

Magala drew closer saying. "Child I can only tell you what I see, and I see things here with an outsiders view; and what I see is this - in every way that matters you _are_ an Amazon; you are blessed by the same goddesses,..." Magala paused before saying with a broken smile. "But better than that, you my Princess are not tainted by the old defeat in Amazonia , nor the vengeance that followed - you are purer than any of them!

"No my Princess, I say you are a woman, and an Amazon!

"I have seen you grow in grace and wisdom, I have watched as the best of the best trained in the ways of Themyscira. I have seen you use the power of her mind, through practise and discipline in everything. You have excelled in this martial art, a mystery millennia in the making, and unique in the world.

"Child I do not lie when I say you are more than your sisters can ever hope to be."

Diana looked at the Sorceress surprised and perplexed.

Magala nodded. "Princess you know it in your heart. I can see you do. You know that your destiny lies beyond the shores of this Island."

"Do I?"

"Yes. For I have seen it."

"Truly Magala – you have seen this?"

Magala laughed, she bowed, and smiled. "I am who I am my Princess; and because of my calling I have received a gift which is meant for you - a gift from the gods."

Diana smiled. "What is it?" She asked with a smile. "A gift from gods – you say?" Diana shook her head. "Surely not." She whispered, yet her heart beat faster in anticipation.

Slightly hunched, with one hand firmly wrapped around a sturdy staff, the immigrant Magala began rummaging in a large leather bag that hung from her shoulder, from which the Sorceress passed to Diana something oval, wrapped in cloth.

The young Amazon began unwrapping the gift, but was surprised to see in her hands a crude carved face, with holes for eyes, and gaping mouth.

"What is this?" Diana asked abashed. It seemed so primitive; it was nothing like she imagined a 'gift from the gods' to be.

With a wry smile Magala replied. "This is Proteus mask. Carved by the hand of Posideon's son." She reached out and took hold of the mask. Diana released to her, and without hesitation the older woman brought the crude image to her face, covering it. In an instant the old woman shimmered and changed, and then in her place stood Diana's twin. It was as if the Princess was looking into a mirror.

"Great Hera!" Diana exclaimed.

Her doppelgänger smiled and shook her mane of dark hair, she pouted and then laughed, then as Magala removed the mask of Proteus, the illusion ended and she was herself once again.

"When the Tournament begins you shall wear this mask. None. Not even the Queen, your mother, or the seer Menalippe will recognise you. All they will see is an Amazon competitor, and from the ranks of the many you will have the opportunity you crave, the opportunity to prove yourself to be an Amazon – a true daughter of Themyscira."

Diana took the mask from Magala's outstretched hand. She hesitated, then seeing the Sorceress nod, Diana raised the crude wooden caricature to her face. Then Diana was gone, in her place stood Phillipus, her ebony skin flawlessly copied, her stern authoritative stare perfectly reproduced.

Diana removed the Proteus mask, and the illusion was removed. "Thank you, I can't believe this." Diana whispered. Then she said. "You realise my mother. The Queen,... she has commanded Phillipus, the Royal Guard, not to permit me..."

"Hmmph" Magala coughed and waved a dismissive hand before her face. Clearly Phillipus was on the Princess's mind. "She will not recognise you – I promise no one will."

"Lady, we would be going against the Queens wishes."

"Hera knows." Magala replied laughing. "_Now_ you worry about your mother's wishes; or is the General's wrath."

"I worry about anyone aiding me to defy the Crown. I worry not for me, but for you."

"Sweet child." The Sorceress smiled saying. "I know Hippolyta to be a noble woman, and a good ruler; _but_ child we are _all_ servants of the gods.

"And this my Princess, this mask, this gift, this opportunity, your destiny – all this comes from Olympus."

"From the gods themselves?" Diana asked.

"Great Hera! Child where else? This mask came to me by the hand of Hermes himself - or did you think I jested when I called this 'a gift of the gods'?"

"I thought it to be a gift, I mean a gift in the more general sense..."

Magala chuckled. "Like a sunny day, or lucky shot?"

Diana nodded.

The Sorceress took her hand. "Princess for a long time the gods of Olympus have turned away from human affairs, this has changed, and they have chosen you especially for their favour."

Diana looked at the crude wooden mask. She swallowed as she considered the implication of this magical object.

"I must prepare, make ready, there is so much to do!" Diana gasped. She turned to leave, saying. "Thank you Magala, I will do my best to honour the gods."

The older woman watched the Princess of Themyscira run joyfully into the dusk.

The garden of Athena was silent once more. Then came a deep whisper, a man's voice.

"She was easily persuaded." He observed.

"My Lord Hermes." Magala nodded her head in the direction of the shadows. Out of the darkness the avatar from Olympus emerged and took solid form. Magala looked directly at him; she smiled and asked. "I trust Lord Proteus will not miss his mask."

"He has not missed it yet." Hermes chuckled. "Well done outlander. I shall return in due course, there is still much to done."

Magala bowed once more, as the god of thieves, journeymen, guide of souls and Messenger of Olympus took flight and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess of Themyscira carried with her the strange Proteus mask as she ran through the night. Exercise channelled her emotions, helped her think more clearly. It was exciting – even intoxicating to know that she could compete in the Tournament; that she could honour the gods, and defy her mother at the same time.

In due course Diana felt ready to face her world once more, and her thoughts returned to the man she had saved. Taking a boat she crossed the short stretch of water between Themyscira and the Isle of Healing. Returning to her laboratory; to her responsibility, to the fallen aviator she had plucked from the sea.

Waiting for her was Mala, Diana embraced her. "Thank you. You are a good friend. I'm sorry I was away so long."

"How was the Queen?" Mala asked her directly. "What did she say about the man?"

Diana did not know how to answer Mala first question. So she skipped to the second. "My mother understands we are obligated to do all we can to save life."

"That is the Amazon way." Her friend agreed, relieved.

Casually Diana remarked. "There is to be a Tournament to choose an Emissary to travel to Man's world."

"Yes we heard." Mala replied. "News travels fast on Themyscira, does it not?" She reflected.

"I am sorry Diana, sorry the Queen will not allow you to compete." Mala added.

Diana turned away. She smiled as she slipped the Proteus mask still wrapped in cloth among her things. She wondered what the fates had in mind, first a man in Themyscira, then Athena herself appears in visitation to call for Tournament! Hermes brings her this mask by Magala's hand.

Mala felt awkward, but she persisted. "I am sorry about Tournament, you would have done well Diana, you are very talented."

"How is the man faring?"The Princess replied changing the subject.

Mala smiled weakly. "He still lives; but you best ask the Doctor."

Entering the room where Trevor lay, Diana saw a Physician was at work tending him. This inspired confidence.

Diana assumed all was well; that Amazonian science was at work – an Amazon Physician been called – so clearly the man would soon be restored to full health. She had no reason to think otherwise.

Recognising the Doctor she said. "Greetings Althea."

The Doctor nodded. "Princess."

"When will he regain consciousness?" Diana asked.

"I am sorry Princess, there is no guarantee that he will." Althea replied.

"Why?" Diana was alarmed. This she did not expect. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Princess, he is gravely hurt."

"Well, yes... but surely..." Diana seemed lost for words.

Althea continued to explain. "He has fracture to his skull, his brain is injured – there is swelling that I must relieve, and he is bleeding internally.

"I am sorry simply put his prospects are not good – you should prepare yourself for the worst."

"Can't you heal him?" Diana asked incredulously.

"I can operate - stop the bleeding." Althea shrugged. "Healing,.. that is something that is in the lap of the gods."

"And surgery will be enough?" Diana asked,clearly confused. Saying "Why haven't you taken him to the Temple of the Daughters of Asclepios?"

It was Althea's turn to appear lost for words.

"Oh Diana!" Mala sighed. "Don't you realise - that cannot be done."

"Why - can't he be moved?"

"As it happens he cannot." Althea replied.

"Then I will bring a medicine box, and with the collected Purple Rays, heal him here." Diana stated.

The Physician Althea took her hand. "Child, the rays of purple light that descend from the great amethystos are of a particular frequency.

"It has always been this way – the purple rays are meant for the Amazon physiology – for our bodies alone."

Diana made no attempt to hide her genuine surprise. Pulling free of the Doctor hand. "No one ever told me so." She glared at Mala, it was an accusatory stare.

Diana was genuinely stunned. She felt like a child, not for the first time she realised her guardians had hidden the full truth from her.

"Why?" She asked. "I remember the story distinctly. This Island of Healing has always been open to all. None are turned away?"

"So it always was." Althea agreed. "But that was so long ago. Before we were set apart.

"Then Themyscira could be reached by sea, and men sometimes were driven here by the winds and their ships were wrecked in the storms; I remember this well.

"We would bring them here to this Island, but never to the Temple, never into the Purple Ray, because it did not work for them."

Mala agreed. "Yes Diana it was like that, but then after Desecration, the blessed goddesses came together and sealed us away from man's world – so never again did any of expect a man to come to Themyscira."

"Except a man did." Diana observed. "Look I understand – you are telling me the Temples healing rays only heal Amazons; but you're not telling me why that is.

"You haven't explained to me about the Outsiders, sisters like the Sorceress Magala?" Diana demanded. "What of the women from Man's World who have joined us – is the Temple closed to them too, because if so, I've never heard of it!"

The Doctor frowned. "The purple ray has proved useful with those Outsiders who have become part of the Sisterhood."

Diana frowned. "Althea what do you mean proved useful? Surely the purple ray either works on outsiders or it does not, and if it works then why not let this 'outsider', this man, be helped also."

"Princess the sisters who are adopted into our family are women! This is a man! Girl can't you see the difference?" Althea appeared exasperated, embarrassed even.

"Surely you know how we came to live?" The Doctor reasoned.

"Of course!" Diana snapped. "The goddesses called our souls forth from the void, from Gaia - each a woman soul who had died a violent death at the hands of men, and the goddesses gave us bodies formed from primordial clay."

"Exactly My Princess" Althea said, asking. "How then could the same frequency work upon a man – cannot you not see how different we are?"

"No - not entirely, we are all human are we not?"

The Doctor frowned. "That may be, but all I can tell you is the Purple Ray is less effective on female outsiders than on Amazon's; the time needed to heal them is much greater. Some have died before they rays could restore them!" Then as an afterthought she concluded. "But this has not happened in your lifetime."

"Can't we at least try?" Diana asked.

"Child believe me. I know. Long ago I tried the Purple Ray on men, it did not work.." Althea replied wearily.

"Princess you speak of Magala." She began. "I remember the day she came to us, tumbling from Dooms Door, she was broken and near death, the purple ray saved her, but it could not restore to her the strength of youth, and her body still bears the scars of that day.

"Surely just looking at her you can see that, if the Purple ray was so effective on non-Amazons - do you think we would have permitted her to suffer so?"

"So there is nothing you can do?" Diana asked sadly, looking at the ashen face of injured man; the life she had saved, the life that Amazon tradition insisted from this day she was responsible for.

"There is much I can try to do, but Princess prepare yourself for his death."

"I don't understand why I was not told the purple ray was so limited in power." Diana said coolly.

"I suppose it is something that embarrasses us." Mala explained. "No one likes to talk about the differences between those who are adopted as Amazons, and those who were created as Amazons – we prefer to think of ourselves as one family."

"When you have lived a certain way for centuries Diana you grow accustomed to things being as they are; do not be angry with us, or your tutors – this is an error of omission, not a deceit."

"This is unacceptable." Diana stated, then without another word she left the laboratory.

"She is running away from the grim expectation of death." Althea said.

Mala replied. "Diana has the body of a Amazon, and the skills to shame many an experienced Warrior - but she is still so very young; death is something she has never faced."

Althea nodded. "I think there is more to this than saving one life."

"You mean the Queen forbidding her to compete in the Tournament?" Mala agreed. "The fact she can't prove herself there, and now this man she thought she had saved is dying – a double blow."

Mala looked at deathly pale Trevor.

"What is to be done with him?"

"It is true I dare not move him." Althea said. "But I will stay with him here for now, if you will arrange for what I need to be sent from the Temple to this laboratory."

"Of course; what do you need?"

"Wait a moment Mala, I will write a list for you."

Diana sighted the Temple of the Daughters of Asclepios. It was but a short sprint from her own laboratory. There Steve Trevor lay dying. Diana was not about to let that happen, not without a fight. She had already formed a plan in her mind.

It was typical of the older Amazons, they were so set in there ways, so unreceptive to change, so unwilling to try new things, new ideas, always seeking to mould her into their way of thinking, well Diana was determined to do things her own way.

Mala in due course entered the shrine of healing, carrying with her a extensive list of persons, medicines and machinery that Althea required. Passing the Temple Mala felt compelled to pay her respects, to offer a prayer for the dying man, before visiting the hospital complex that lay behind the Shrine itself.

She walked through the tall columns into the sanctum, here resplendent marble statues of the three granddaughters of Apollo, the Daughters of Asclepios namely; Hygieia, Meditrine, and Panacea looked down upon her; while above them was suspended a huge crystal amethyst glowing in the light of the sun, casting a wide circular beam of purple light onto the Temple floor.

It was then Mala saw her Princess.

Diana stood at the edge of the circle, in her hand was an intricate metal device that Mala instantly recognised, it's arrangement of mirrors reflecting the Purple Rays of the amethyst above, concentrating them into another much smaller crystal at the heart of machine.

"Diana – that is medicine box."

"Yes it is."

"Princess I don't understand!" Mala complained. "Why waste an unspoiled crystal?

"Diana, it cannot help the man, even if you expose him to the stored Purple Rays; all that will happen is the crystal will shine until it's energies are spent, and he will not benefit from them, either way it will be used up."

"I have an idea Mala. Nothing is truly coincidence, it is fate that brought this man to us, to me, and there is a reason for this that only the gods know."

"Perhaps that is true." Mala said cautiously.

"Please can we keep this as our secret, at least for now." Diana asked. She remained still, keeping her hand extended so that the device remained immersed in the purple light. Diana kept a tiny dial in sight that revealed the state of the crystals charge.

Mala sighed. "Very will Princess. I will not tell anyone, but if Althea or indeed any of the Physicians find out about this; they will not be pleased."

"Yes Mala I'm sure you are right, they will say to me 'Diana, don't you know how long it takes a crystal like this to grow?' then they will remind me this crystal measures it's time by centuries, while I still mark my life in mere years."

Mala could not disagree, they would more than likely say exactly that.

She watched as Diana charged the medicine box, the portable receptacle for the healing light of the purple ray. She also saw that her Princess was angry and determined to prove herself.

"I am sorry you cannot compete a Tournament, I looked forward to beating you in the games." She said with a smile.

Diana laughed. "In your dreams Mala, I could take you any time."

Mala laughed as well, Diana was probably right, Mala suspected the young woman was already a match for any Amazon on Themyscira. "In all seriousness I am truly sorry, I think it is unfair. I think you could have won."

"Perhaps I would have done; and yes I do think it is unfair Mala." Diana said. "But don't worry about me, I can keep myself busy."

"That is what I worry about Princess." Mala replied, adding. "I have here a list of people and items that Althea requires to treat the man, I should not delay." Marla told her friend.

Diana nodded. "I thought that might be the reason you were here." Then a moment later she said. "I'm done here now, the crystal is full charged." As Diana spoke, the clever metal device in her hand folded in upon itself, closing around the glowing purple crystal within. Only then did Diana remove the compact box from the rays of purple light, tucking the the finely crafted device back into tunic.

"Come on then." She said holding out her hand to Mala. "I'll help with Althea's list. Provided you keep quiet about this medicine box – of course."

The two women left the shrine and entered the adjacent building.

-'WW'-

Once the man was stabilised Althea left him in Diana's care. The Temple Hospital was but a javelin throw away, and as a Doctor, Althea had her own responsibilities. There was to be a Tournament, and all the Amazonian Physicians needed to prepare for these games, because their skills would be needed.

Diana reflected on her unique situation, and not for the first time.

The gods instruct, the Queen commands, and life on the Island continues, each woman to her place, each – Marla, Althea, General Philipus, even her mother the Queen had a role, each a wheel in great machine.

All except Diana.

Until now.

Diana had a mission. She set the metal medicine box beside Steve Trevor, and triggering intricate mechanism, she watched as the device unfolded. Instantly Purple rays filled the room.

Diana quickly adjusted the mirrors that surrounded the crystal until the light was concentrated upon the pilot's body.

Beside him ornate mechanisms hummed and ticked. His life signs were measured by Amazonian science.

Diana loved science, she had an aptitude for it, in every way she was protege, not only were her martial skills exemplary, but her intellect was extraordinary, but as a singular child among a nation of adults she had no peers to measure herself against, her only friends had been women who were far far older than she.

Two thousand years had past since the Antikythera mechanism computed the movement of the heavens, two millennia since Heronas' steam engine, twenty centuries and more since Eratosthenes of Cyrene calculated the circumference of the Earth, the tilt of the earth's axis, and the distance from the earth to the sun.

While Man's world had been torn apart by war, plunged into darkness, the Amazon's had lived in peace and security, with the benefits of living classical education. Necessity on occasion had been the mother of invention – and Diana's laboratory bore testament to that invention. She had all the equipment and devices she could wish for, and much else beside; a Princess of Themyscira could expect nothing less.

Diana reflected on this rich intellectual legacy as she concentrated her highly disciplined mind, pursuing a solution to the problem that was Steve Trevor.

What no one could know was that unseen forces were at work within her. Diana was driven to succeed, and unknowingly she began to tap into her full potential. Blessed from birth she had received gifts of her Amazon's Patron goddesses, but also uniquely Diana had been given the blessing of Hermes. His gift was speed; and now his gift became manifest; not in her body - but in her mind, and long into the night Diana's thoughts sped forward at an incredible pace.

Mala finds her friend locked away in her laboratory, Diana has shut out any and all distractions; she ignores busy Themyscira, ignores the hustle and bustle as her sisters prepare for the Tournament. Instead she labours night and day to perfect a healing ray that will save Trevor's life.

Mala makes time to visit her each and every one of those days. Each time she finds her Princess completely absorbed in her work, and her concern grows with each passing hour. "Diana you must sleep, you've had no rest for three days or nights."

Diana eyes remain fixed on the machines she has built, devices that measure the length of frequency of the Purple Ray. Her attention shifts to the devices that monitor the pilot's health. Diana simply raises her hand and says. "Let me alone. Please Mala. I've almost got it."

Mala agog with surprise does not know how to answer, thinking could it be true – could her Princess, the baby of Themyscira, have really solved the mystery of the Purple Ray?

"That is the same crystal?" Mala asked. "The same as yesterday?"

Diana nodded. "There has only been one, this one."

"It still burns after three days?"

Diana nodded, and Mala was truly amazed. Her Princess had succeeded in extending the energies of the Purple Ray, could she really now go on to master all it's mysteries? The Amazon did not know, perhaps she thought even I have underestimated our Princess.

Five days pass. Now Tournament is but a mere twenty four hours away. Mala returns once more – her concern for her Princess now out weighing her promises of secrecy. Diana acknowledges her friend without looking up from her work, the babe of Themyscira shakes the fatigue from her fingers, rubs the nub her neck, and only then does she turn to greet Mala properly; but her friend is not alone.

"Doctor, I didn't expect to see you here at this hour?"

Althea quickly assesses the dials on the machines that support Trevor's life. "Child the man is dead, only our technology sustains him." The Amazon Medic states.

Diana shook her head in frustration. "Doctor you don't understand. I've discovered how to modulate the Purple Healing Ray frequency, I can adjust the ray to match the physiology of anyone, man, woman or child."

Althea smiled, but calmly and firmly disagreed. "That is impossible. Come Diana do you think you are first to try and decipher this gift of the gods? No child, I fear your fatigue is too great, you are over wrought.

"No one can say you did not try, no one can say you shirked your duty as an Amazon to preserve this man's life."

"No!" Diana said with conviction. "I am not a child, no more will I let you all treat me this way.

"I am an adult, I am your Princess. You will see – both of you." Diana fiercely insisted.

The Doctor was immediately flustered, she tried to reply, but her stutters were interrupted silently by Mala who gently pulled her sister back away from Diana and the man.

Diana adjusted her own devices. "Doctor it is fate you should come at this moment. I had just finished the entering the last of my calculations into the mechanism." As she explained Diana brought an array of tubes through which the ray of the purple light began to channel.

"I have already sustained a healing crystal for five full days without deterioration in its output."

The Doctor was stunned – her face showed it.

Diana was the only child the Island had ever known. Her sisters were not simply older, but her seniors by centuries, her entire life represented a fraction of theirs – what were two decades compared to two millennia. Yet this child of Hippolyta had done something amazing.

The Amazon Medic Althea approached the machines that had moments supported Trevor's life, and now this time with Diana's tacit permission she checked the dials once more.

"I can't believe it, a miracle is happening, these readings, your healing ray is bringing him back to life!"

Diana laughed, and she cried, wearily she collapsed in her chair.

Mala came over to her. "Now Princess can you rest?"

Diana shook her head. "I must monitor the dials."

"Does the ray need adjustment?" The Doctor asked.

"No, it should work, the frequency is set for his physiology."

"Then it is only the dials?"

Diana nodded.

"I think I am more than qualified to do that my Princess." Althea volunteered.

"But."

Mala put her hand on her friends shoulder. "No." She said firmly, and without a word, she scooped the Princess into her arms. "You my Lady are going to sleep."

Diana did not fight her, and Mala carried her to the cot at the far side of the room, and there Mala watched the youngest Amazon sleep.

-'WW'-

The day of Themyscira's Tournament beckoned, the Amazonian island was shrouded in darkness, but the great Stadia was lit by bright fire. Women from every corner of their land now came to the Stadium, each eagerly awaited the dawn.

Hippolyta walked with her General. They left the chambers within the Great Stadia and onto the stage of Royal box above the games Arena. The Queen found herself looking past the last minute preparations, searching the crowds. She looked for Diana but her daughter was not to be seen.

As the first light of the new day glistened across the waves, trumpets sounded and above Themyscira's Stadium long colourful banners of fluttering cloth were unfurled.

The Stadia itself stood as a testament to the industry and technical prowess of Amazonian culture, able to seat every subject of the Queen's island nation. The Stadia was scrupulously maintained, and stood ever ready.

With the dawn comes Tournament, the Amazon's ready set to begin; all now waited for the Queen's command.

"Have you seen my daughter?" Hippolyta finally asked Phillipus.

"No my Queen. I have not seen her for a week, not since... she came to the Temple of Athena."

"Neither have I." Hippolyta said wistfully.

Phillipus was not surprised by this. It was her duty to know these things "Do you wish her found?"

Hippolyta waved a dismissive hand. "Diana is holed up in her laboratory, nursing this man who will certainly die." The Queen sighed heavily. "Even when showing Amazonian compassion she seems to defy me."

"The Princess is wilful." The General stated.

Hippolyta voiced her conclusion."Diana is avoiding me, and avoiding this. I wonder how long she will hate me for forbidding her to compete."

"The Princess will come to understand the wisdom of your decision." Phillipus observed.

Hippolyta watched the weapons being stacked ready for the trials, as before them the field of combat was made ready. "I hope so." She said quietly.

Before the Queen is the Arena. Its surface is dry golden sand. The open area is a oblique circle, it's circumference bounded by a high wall, above that in the classical tradition rises terraces of stepped seats. The principle entrance to the Arena is an arched gate that supports the Royal box.

The Arena is crowded with the ready and the able, the seats above the assembled women are sparsely occupied. Hippolyta expected nothing less, a nation of faithful Amazons and loyal sisters are ready to fight for the right to be called Champion of Themyscira.

Sunlight strikes the fluttering banners high above them. Torches flicker in the early morning breeze. Hippolyta breathes deeply, her frown vanishes; she looks up and smiles. The Queen walks forward to balustrade. She greets the expectant crowd.

The Queen raises her hands aloft, he voice amplified by Amazonian ingenuity.

"We are a race of warriors. We are Amazon. We live moment by moment, ever patient and ever vigilant.

"Centuries of tradition, years upon years of training, have brought you all here once more.

"Practice and above all mental concentration is our discipline, and competition among us is common place, but this is not an everyday game, this is Tournament.

"Athena herself has summoned you here, I stand only as a mouthpiece.

"Sisters, this is not simply a matter of life and death for you and I, it is more important even than Themyscira.

We are a race who are to all intents and purposes immortal, among us the title of Champion means to be first among the best of the best.

To be Champion means to be anointed the greatest Amazonian. An honour above all other accolades, but with such a great honour comes a greater responsibility; not just to this Island and to our Sisterhood, but to the Earth herself."

Hippolyta, lowers her arms, that is the signal so many have waited for, and a great cheer rings out from the Arena; Tournament day has begun.

The air is electric with excitement and expectation. The tension is tangible.

On the sand of the Arena lots are drawn from large ornate vessel. Each competitor draws a numbered token; it is a number they will keep for the duration of the competition. The bouts making up each successive rounds are randomly assigned on the basis of these numbers. Winners go forward, the losers are eliminated. The process is overseen by the Royal Guard; Phillipus's soldiers act as referees for the initial matches.

These are fast and furious wrestling bouts; the woman are undressed as is the norm for Greek Athletes. They begin by holding each other in an embrace, and until the word is given to begin, they stand as still as statues.

The aim is simple – one must wrestle the other to the ground. The close hold must be maintained throughout, if it breaks the competitors must stop and begin again. Simply if any part of a competitors body - save her feet - touches the ground, she is beaten. The loser retires immediately, for them there remains only the role of spectator.

It is a quick and long standing method of winnowing down the field, leaving the strong and talented. The first of the wrestling winners step up to take the place of the referees, should a Guards-woman's number be called.

Trust is everything. No Amazon is expected to show favour or bias, and this allows Philipus's Warriors to enter the contest. By mid morning the field has been halved, the losers begin to fill the terraces, while the winners ready themselves for the next round.

Open handed combat follows. Barefooted and bare-fisted the combatants dance around each other. This sport is more complex, there is greater room for movement, and more ways to win. Here victory comes with either a submission resulting from a hold, or a knock-out blow. This round is also more brutal – as submission is rare, pain often bringing about unconsciousness before a proud Amazon warrior can bring herself to relent. Many during this second round will not be able to retire directly to the terraces and watch the remainder of the Tournament. Losing often means injury, and as the bouts begin so does the evacuation of the wounded to the Temple of Asclepios, to bathe in Purple rays of the great crystal amethyst.

Among the Physicians Althea works setting bones and preparing the flesh so broken and torn bodies heal properly and cleanly.

Diana waits unrecognised for her turn. She had won through to the unarmed combat round quickly, dispatching her wrestling opponent easily, as had many others - short matches were common enough in the first round.

Wearing the Proteus mask rendered the Princess almost invisible, not one of her sisters recognised her; in fact save the common pleasantries good manners dictate between Amazons, her sisters largely ignore her. For someone who was always recognised, always the centre of attention, it was a strange almost liberating experience.

Themyscira's youngest Amazon had at the last moment almost relented. Diana had almost forgone this competition. Just one night's sleep after five days and five nights of research and experiment, even to her this seemed a crazy thing to do; but the Proteus Mask was a gift from the gods - from the hand of Hermes, so Magala had told her.

Diana reflected the nature of Themyscira, chosen and set apart by the gods, hidden for over two millennia from man's world; so it was when the gods command, their Amazon's responded.

Diana had felt the weight of that obligation, she felt it now, personified in the mask she wore, even sleep deprived as she was Diana knew she must compete.

These were the contradictions that defined them; freedom yet subservience, a peaceful, tranquil paradise where the daily clash of weapons could be heard. Immortals practising – making ready for games with life threatening consequences.

This was Themyscira. This was Tournament. The cry goes up, and the drums beat as if for war.

The Amazon acting as Referee; a Guards-woman called Chrysippe indicates to Diana that she should come forward, by calling out her alloted number "eight" and that of her opponent. "one hundred and twelve"

Chrysippe nods to Diana's opponent, between them there passes the briefest of acknowledgements, both are soldiers, Aeta was another of Philippus's Officers. Diana in turn receives the blankest of looks, then a curt nod, before Chrysippe calls out. "Begin."

Diana and her opponent begin the dance. Mirroring each other, walking slowly around the circle in the sand, weighing each other up as the move.

One hundred and twelve strikes first, her hand draws back to punch, but this is just a feint to allow her to hide her shifting balance, Aeta leg launches upwards in a sweeping blow, she spins in the sand aiming for Diana's head.

Diana sees all this coming, it seems almost pedestrian, she taunts fate, disappointed in her opponents utterly transparent attack.

Diana waits until the last split second, then she dives under the blow. One hand falls to the sand while she counter kicks low. Her foot strikes her opponent hard in the soft of her belly, Aeta falls back."

Phillipus watches the same series of events play out. She sees Aeta ready her punch, and is pleasantly surprised by the Warriors clever feint, the upward kick comes, Competitor Eight stands still as if oblivious. Then everything changes.

No, thinks the General, Eight hasn't felled her, she has propelled her. One hundred and twelve flies back, falling outside the ring - literally a line drawn in the sand, and Aeta bounces sliding into an neighbouring bout, causing this fight to stall.

One hundred and twelve tries to stand, but Aeta only manages to fall outside this ring. She moans grasping her middle. Alerted a Physician rushes across the hot arena to her aid, seeing her pain they pass a gold and crystal jewelled device of Amazonian design across Aeta's abdomen, images in the stone reveal to the Doctor the internal condition of the fallen Amazon. Diana stands isolated and waits anxiously.

"Her spleen is ruptured." The Doctor tells Chrysippe. "She needs to be taken to the Temple double quick, she is haemorrhaging massive amounts of blood." They quickly summon help.

"Eight." The referee from the other bout jabs Diana. "Eight. Move on, didn't you hear Chrysippe's call you've won."

Diana nods, instinctively turning her face away.

"That was an impressive finish, if a little brutal." The Amazon said as she turned back to her attention back to restarting her bout.

General Phillipus felt the heat of the sun in Arena, the hot sand felt good under her feet. What had she been thinking? Phillipus thought, something seemed to slip her mind.

The dark skinned soldier watched Diana walk away to the Arena wall. Mean while Amazonian Medics evacuated Competitor One hundred and twelve. "Atanea," Phillipus said to her companion. "I did not think our Captain Aete would fall so quickly."

"Aye. Downed to ground with one blow, did you see the speed with which Competitor Eight moved? I swear General it was like Eight was standing as still as statue one moment, and the next Aete was on the ground, and Eight with her leg gently returning to the sand."

Phillapus nodded while a worried frown crossed her brow. "Who is Eight?" The General looked hard at Diana, who was leaning against the cool Arena wall.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Perhaps with her hair tied back she looks different? That must be reason." Atanea replied. "For I too am not sure, of course the sun must be in my eyes."

"Hey Chrysippe, do you know Eight?" Atenea asked her fellow Guards-woman who had refereed Diana's match with Atea. "Of course, I mean how could you not know her, Great Hera did you see that kick!"

"Yes." Phillipus said. "Incredible." She found herself drawn to watch the outcome of the recently restarted bout, the two women were evenly matched. As the fight proceeded they became bloodied and bruised but neither was ready to give in."

For a brief moment Phillipus felt something was out of place, something she could not remember. Then it was forgotten as the fight turned against one and in the favour of the other, who fell hard on top of her opponent, pinning her to the sand, wrapping her arm around her sisters neck, she began squeezing, holding firm until the other woman passed out."

Diana stood alone, ignored, she looked down at her right arm, the symbol ηʹ – the Greek letter indicating the number eight. She had won, and gained the right to enter the next round.

The Proteus Mask was everything Magala had sworn it was. Phillipus had watched her defeat Aeta, and looked right through her as if she were a perfect stranger.

Aeta, poor Aeta, Diana could not understand what had happened. She had been so certain the overconfident warrior had been playing with her, she seemed to move so slowly, and yet no one else had seen what Diana had seen, to them it had been Competitor Eight who had moved like the wind and brought down with one of the Royal Guards most effective fighters.

It must be the mask Diana told herself, it made sense to her, that was the difference – the gods must really want me to be their Champion.

Far above the Arena the Sorceress Magala stood on the uppermost tier of the Stadia. She was alone, the crowds were pressed together nearer the action on the sand of the Arena.

The old woman spoke apparently to thin air. "My Lord, she has won again, and won easily. It seems Diana has no idea yet how powerful she is."

Hermes shimmered beside the Sorceress, invisible to all eyes but hers. "Aye, I hear her thoughts. She thinks she is winning today because of the Mask."

"Sire, should I correct her mistake?" Magala asked.

"No child. Today it does not matter how the girl believes her victories come about, but only that they do.

"When the time is right, I have a message for Diana, Princess of Themyscira; a revelation. That time is not today however. Let today be today, and tomorrow will take care of itself."


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Diana hidden behind the magic of the Proteus mask prepared unrecognised amongst her fellow Amazon's for the next round of the Themyscira's Tournament.

The field of competitors had been reduced by half and half again, a small but significant number of Amazons although technically victorious, had been forced to withdraw because of injury, mainly after the unarmed combat round, over five hundred women now stood ready to fight with the wooden staves.

This was the first of the armed combat bouts, and the first of the rounds in which equipment would be used, the heavy hard wood staffs..

The Referees drew new rings in the sand, it was a simple matter of taking two pieces of wood linked by a line of set length, one stick was driven into the sand, the other was rotated around it to create a circle.

It was the competitors duty to stay within the bounds of the ring, as before forcing an opponent out of bounds was one way of securing a win, as was a submission, and of course a knock-out.

In due course Diana, number eight, was called to take her place. Hefting her staff she squared off in front of her opponent Five Hundred and Forty Nine. Another face she recognised from the Royal Guard. A woman called Barkida.

Their wooden staves flashed in the air, cracking together like thunder. Diana blocked the blows directed by her accomplished opponent. Remembering the brutal finish to her unarmed combat round, Diana was more cautious, timing her responses to match those of the other Amazon, holding off her counter attack.

Frustrated by Diana's efficiency, Barkidat struck back hard fast attempting to punch through the Princess's guard with end of her staff. Diana sees the blunt stave come towards her, and turns at the last moment, the attack flies past her, Barkida's staff crosses long ways - a hair's breadth parallel with her stomach. At the same time Diana turns away - sweeping Barkida's supporting leg; landing a precise weighted blow.

Diana takes no pleasure in this as her opponent falls awkwardly; Barkida's knee twisting from underneath her – the anterior cruciate ligament stretches and tears, Five Hundred and Forty Nine gasps in agony. In great pain with her staff in hand Barkida leans on the stave, rising on one good leg the proud Amazon warrior refuses to yield.

Diana twists and spins her staff, and delivering a lightening blow to the thigh muscle of her opponents good leg, then spinning the stave she uses the other end to hit Barkida's chest pushing her down once again.

Diana leaps forward stamping her competitors staff into the sand of the Arena, before placing the blunt end of her stave onto the woman's neck, still Barkida shakes her head and struggles to rise. The Princess looks to the referee, there is no quarter given, this is Tournament, and Diana staff strikes once more, the measured blow to Barkida's temple ushers unconsciousness.

The Arena is cleared for the afternoon phase of the games. The competitors have a brief moment of respite, some seek familiar faces, others like Diana prefer to wait out the minutes in quiet contemplation.

Following the Staff's the numbers of warriors still in the games is halved again.

For the rest of the day the nature, if not the relentless pace of the Tournament changes.

The afternoon is a time for games of skill that will test each Competitor as much against themselves as each other.

First comes the Javelin round. This event includes two disciplines; there are measured throws for distance; followed by a test of accuracy with aimed throws at targets. Each woman is given three attempts to do her best at both respectively.

The same formulae is applied with the next discipline, the heavy Discus throw; and again for the archery competition. The Amazon's shoot from their beautiful composite bows of finest wood and bone, aiming at brightly coloured targets.

Diana conscious of her new found clarity of perception paces herself, still believing her enhanced perception to be some mysterious side effect of the Proteus mask that conceals her identity, she ensures that she remains certain of a place in the next stage of Tournament, while at the same time allowing others to lead the field.

At the end of these games the points tally, scores for accuracy and distance will determine which forty competitors will go through to the next round.

Watching her sisters performances closely Diana is careful to win through to the last group scoring enough to be ranked in the low teens - a good, but not outstanding position, careful at this stage not to draw undue attention to herself, Proteus mask not with standing.

For the last round of the first day, the Amazon bows are left in the Arena, and what follows is an uniquely Amazon discipline.

As before the warriors are randomly paired one against another, their numbers drawn together by lots.

The pairs stand a measured distance apart, and then simply take turns to shoot arrows at each other. Helm and breast plates provide protection for the head and body, but arms and legs are still exposed. This unique martial art evolving on Themyscira over many years to test the completeness of Warriors mental discipline – their absolute control over their every nerve fibre and muscle twitch. Armed only wit the Amazon's training and the symbols of their race, woman deflect incoming arrows with the metal of their adamant bracelets.

It is a dangerous test of eye to hand coordination, and one that cruelly thins the field further. An arrow strike is a debilitating injury, a glancing blow less, but even a strike upon the helm or breast-plate is judged as a failure, and leads to retirement from the Arena. For some one arrow expertly aimed proves enough, others stand firm, deflecting well into double figures before they make a solitary error. In due course the field is halved again.

Across the sea the sun sinks behind the horizon, and in the Arena there is brief respite before the coming race. Darkness does not bring an end to the challenge of Tournament, but signals the beginning of a formidable challenge of strength, determination, and endurance.

In the light of the Stadia's large gaseous torches the last twenty Amazon's ready themselves for their Themyscira's own interpretation of the ancient Greek discipline of Hoplitodromos – a race run in full readiness for battle, literally running in full body armour carrying both sword and shield.

The Amazon's will run a course that will take them many miles out into the wilderness of their paradise island, and when the runners next sight the Great Stadia it will be dawn once more.

It is not a race for the faint hearted; but Tournament as already whittled out any Amazon not steel enough to endure the challenge.

Diana pushes onwards, her eyes on the prize, from the last twenty, only the first ten will continue to next round.

Again Diana paces herself, she keeping in sight the front runners, but she does not run with them.

Ahead of her two women jockey for position, their identities are as much hidden by the night as their helms. Shields clash against armour, and then swords flash in the darkness, they run on striking and pushing, neither gives ground.

The course winds on past high cliffs not far from the point where Diana and Mala had watched the stricken aircraft carrying Steve Trevor tumble into the sea.

With a cry one the warring runners loses her footing, she slides down a steep banking, the weight of her armour working against her she tumbles and falls over the precipice.

In a heartbeat Diana casts aside her sword and shield, and leaps into the unknown.

In the darkness her keen hunters eye sees the how the runner has fallen badly, she clings onto the cliff face, dangling periously over the dark waters below.

Her leg hangs at twisted angle - clearly broken, but the immediate danger comes from her predicament. Her Amazon sister holds single handedly a tiny ledge, below her some hundreds of feet beneath is the crashing sea and jagged rocks, and her grip is failing.

There is no option, the games be damned. Diana clambers down the cliff face until she comes to where the injured Amazon struggles.

The Princess reaches out and grasps her sisters arm and with tremendous strength she draws the injured woman to her.

"Take hold of me." Diana instructs her, and the woman with tears of relief wraps her arms around the Princess's neck and Diana begins the long climb back up the cliff face. Her name is Telepyleia, but Diana dare not tell her name, so distinctive, so usual, foreign to Themyscira, a name from another world, it would betray instantly as the Princess.

Clambering back up to the path she lays the injured woman down. "Telepyleia I will inform the Marshall's at the next check point. They will send out someone for you. Be strong sister."

"And you. I cannot thank you... enough." Telepyleia gasped. "However you have delayed yourself enough already - saving me – I fear you have lost your place because of it, you are now certainly the last in the field."

"That maybe." Diana replied, retrieving her sword and shield the Princess of Themyscira returns to the race.

There is no place now for restraint, the Princess accelerates digging deep, finding new reserves of speed within herself.

"Thank Hermes!" She whispers aloud.

Charging forward Diana pushes on along the races course. Time is against her, but she is it's master, sprinting she passes runner after runner; and this it not an easy task, they do not give up their places easily, she is forced to use both her sword and her shield, but she skips past them, pushing, shoving, dodging and leaping Diana dives through the back of the field.

She pushes on into the night until the lights of Themyscira's Stadium beckon.

Dawn comes to the Stadium, the crowds cheer their winners as the first runners appear, one by one run they pound into the Arena and cross the line. Diana her impossible charge complete comfortably makes the last ten, running home seventh.

The competitors are given water, but they are barely allowed to catch their breath, because just as in battle there is no respite – so it is here. The trumpets sound for the next round.

A warrior must not only run all night in full armour, but be ready to fight when the battlefield is reached – so the logic of the competition dictates the next round is combat as they stand, in armour, with sword and shield.

Even though helms mask the features of the last ten warriors, Diana recognises the combatants, among their number is she unsurprised to see her friend Mala.

She prays as the lots are cast, and the fates answer, her opponent is not her close friend, but an Amazon of great skill non the less.

The Arena rings out with the sound of metal against metal. The skill lays in blocking your opponents blows with the shield, leaving your attacking hand free to deal a blow.

This was not a fight to the death, the warring women, did not seek to kill, but there was an unspoken understanding that death was very possible – accidents happen. This was why the Amazon's made every effort to prevent the worst outcome.

Diana knew that women like Althea were the Arena, she and her fellow physicians were armed with the precious Healing Boxes, ready to run to the aid of fallen sister.

Swords clashed, shields barged one into the other, as the swords women fought each other, a mortal wound was only a cut, stab or slash away.

When a major artery was severed the stored energies of the Purple Ray was on hand to staunch the blood flow and begin the healing process there and then on the Arena floor, because there was not enough time to run to the Temple of the Daughter's of Asclepios as the sand soaked up the life blood of the fallen.

From the corner of her eye she spied a woman fall and Diana was aware that the medics were running at full sprint to her, but she could not allow herself the luxury of concern – she maintained her concentration, and in doing so she felt fresh, keen, even elated.

Tired limbs made mistakes and her opponent was slowing; by her number she was known as Nine Hundred and one. Diana could see the many hours of running had drained her, but Nine O' one was an Amazon, and driving herself forward into unrecognisable Princess she attacked with all she had left.

Diana barged her back slamming her shield hard into her, their helms touched and their eyes met. Diana roared, driving the other warrior backwards she feinted a stabbing thrust to left between her opponents arm and shield, Nine O' One moved to close the opening, Diana flicked her wrist round driving the hilt of her sword hard into the helm of her opponent.

The women staggered.

Diana leapt up and swung her elbow down on where the meat of her opponents neck was exposed, smashing the protuding edge of her long forearm-grieves into the exposed nerve cluster. In pain the woman teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, Diana finished the fight by driving a weighted metal fist in an upper cut placed on her exposed chin.

Casting the sword aside, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

The referee, took her hand and led her through the great arch in the arena's wall to the shouts and cheers of her sisters.

Within the Great Stadia of Themyscira, beneath the spectators terraced seats and concealed behind the Arena's walls, was accommodation for competitors and their equipment.

Diana fresh from her bout with sword and shield, was directed into a marble clad room, where she saw another victorious Amazon had preceded her; a Guards-woman called Alkithoe. She had removed her armour save for the breast and back plates, and her helm sat ready beside her.

All Amazon's who had been born from the primordial clay were all blessed by Aphrodite the goddess of beauty – and all were beautiful, but they were not all alike, and Alkithoe stood at one end of the spectrum of height and weight. She was tall, muscular, and stunning. Alkithoe had begun as the favourite. From all those who were soldiers in General Phillupus's Guard she stood out from the rest, now having come this far the powerful Amazon appeared unassailable. Her throws at distance were the greatest, her accuracy was less so, but at close quarters, with a weapon in her hand, she was formidable.

For her part the towering Amazon did not acknowledge Diana as she too removed her grieves, Alkithoe was lost in thought. Her arm bled from a cut, but she seemed not to care.

"Sister let me attend to your wound." Diana suggested.

"It is nothing." Alkithoe shook her head, but Diana brought a bowl of water and washed out the sand. Taking a clean bandage Diana secured it around the wound.

"Thank you." Alkithoe seemed to struggle to fit a name to the face of her fellow competitor, and then as Proteus mask worked it's magic she simply added. "Do not think your kindness here will make any difference should we fight."

Diana nodded – there could be no other way in the Arena. As she replaced the simple medical supplies she saw Mala entering the room.

Diana's heart leapt, she was pleased her friend had won through even though there was now an even chance of their been drawn against each other. Diana felt proud for her friend.

Mala looked past her, the Proteus Mask ensured she could not recognise her Princess, and she nodded a greeting to the quiet Alkithoe.

Diana recalled Mala had told she in the past had been a Guards-woman, many Amazon's enjoyed different challenges in their long lives.

Then few minutes later they were joined by the fourth victorious combatant.

Three rounds deadly rounds remained.

Diana sat across from her friend, and smiled a greeting. Mala of course had no idea who she was, smiled back blankly.

The fourth Amazon was called Hypsipyle, again a chosen fighter from the Royal Guard. Two soldiers, and two scholars thought Diana.

She was wrong.

Hypsipyle was more talkative. "Mala! You surprise me. I thought you would have gone soft. I mean spending these last few years baby sitting the Princess surely must blunt a warriors edge."

Alkithoe laughed. "You must have a short memory Hypsipyle if you thought General Mala would ever her lose her edge over the likes of you.

General Mala? Diana thought – what was this.

Mala frowned. "Less talk of this sort would suit a daughter of Aphrodite better."

Hypsipyle smiled. "Is that an order General? Ah sorry must be my age, I'm forgetting you are not my commanding officer, your not even a warrior any more, and you haven't been for twenty years."

Mala frowned but did not rise to the bait. however continuing said.

"Aphrodite be damned. A true soldier is happiest serving Athena as goddess of war."

"I am happy enough." Mala snapped back.

Hypsiplye smiled. "Happy? Really? I remember the day when our Queen asked you to become our Princess's bodyguard, to step aside from the Royal Guard, what were your words Mala? Wasn't it something along the lines of 'from General to wet-nurse' as I recall, there was nothing beautiful about the choice words you employed."

Mala's eyes flashed angrily.

Diana gasped. More deception, all her life she had thought Mala was her friend, but really she had been appointed to protect her – ordered to do so. She wondered how would General Phillipus act if given a similar Royal command?

Diana knew the disciplined Amazon would carry out the Queen's orders with the best of her ability – regardless of her feelings.

The Princess wondered to herself - what now - if anything was genuine about her relationship with Mala?"

A referee from the Arena gave the call. "To arms!"

Alkithoe rose, followed by Hypsipyle.

As Mala passed her, Diana took hold of her arm. "You must the resent the Princess for taking away your place in the Royal Guard?"

Mala looked through her angrily. "What is it to you!" She pulled away and strode after the others.

Diana's ire did not lessen as she followed.

The Princess of Themyscira stood sternly and very alone in the Arena. She waited with Mala, Alkithoe, and Hypsiplye for the lots to be cast, and in due course the Referees announced the results of the draw; the fates decreed Diana would face the towering Alkithoe.

Each woman took two short swords – one in each hand, they faced their allotted opponent wearing the breast and backplate, and their bronze helms; their limbs were exposed, and with no shield they would require all their skill to fight two handed, blocking with the flat of the blade and striking with the edge.

Moments before Diana was hoping that we should _not_ have to face Mala, but now Diana was nothing but angry, now in truth she wished that Alkithoe _was_ Mala.

Angrily she fought, and the two Amazon's danced a deathly quick step, to the beat of clashing metal, punctured by deft stab, and counter move.

Diana found her concentration was compromised by her feelings, and the more resentful she felt the stronger her opponent became.

Diana's concentration lapsed, her eyes flickering across to where _General_ Mala fought Hypsiplye."

Alkithoe took immediate advantage The powerful Amazon drove at her, and Diana blocked the low blow, countering, but her sword slid from the armoured plate of her opponents chest. Alkithoe's second arm powered down driving the razor edged bladed to Diana's arm, and Diana reacted but too late – she ducked but the slashing sideways blow struck her non the less, missing her arm, and coming down hard against her helm.

The metal rang loud, Diana staggered, she tasted blood, her head ached; she fell to the sand rolling out of harms way, as yet another attack found the Arena floor, a hairs breadth from her.

Diana flipped to her feet, and as she turned in the air, she found herself blinking furiously before realising that her field of vision had been interrupted. Alkithoe's blow had deformed the metal of her helmet, twisting it, restricting her sight.

Pain concentrated her mind.

Alkithoe came at her fast and determined to end the fight. Two swords zipped through the air, but that was all they touched, Diana leapt high above the towering Amazon, kicking down onto the metal of the helm beneath, Alkithoe stumbled to the ground. Above Diana somersaulted over her opponent, while in the same moment the Princess shook off her own twisted broken helmet. Thinking I need to see clearly more than I need it's protection.

She touched the sand at edge of the ring, time was moving slowly once more, Diana was in control of her emotions. Behind her Alkithoe rose to her feet enraged. The Princess faced the Royal Box above, where something happened that stunned her.

The Queen rose to her feet, and wide eyed mouthed her name. "Diana."

She could hear the sand crunching as Alkithoe circled behind her, wary now she had seen her opponents unexpected athleticism.

To her left lay her twisted helmet, and to her right she saw the Proteus mask, it lay cracked into two pieces, broken apart when Alithoe's sword had smashed into her helm.

Her deception was exposed.

Alkithoe came at her from behind. The towering Amazon, still had no idea who she now attacked. Diana had to act, and resolute she breathed deeply, concentrated and span to face her.

Alkithoe's two swords plunged towards her, aimed at disabling Diana's arms.

Diana blocked both blades high kicking in an open scizzor movement, her left and right feet punching apart her opponents arms while she brought the hilt's of her two swords together in crunching upward blow aimed directly into Alkithoe's jaw. The tall women staggered back stunned. Diana at the same time dropped to her feet bringing her swords downwards from Alkithoe's chin, in sweeping motion she sliced open the exposed undersides of her opponents forearms.

The tall warrior dropped to her knees, her grip spoiled, blood flooded from the open veins into the golden sand of the Arena. The Referee stepped forward, as the medics came to Alkithoe's aid, declaring Diana the winner.

The Stadium was stunned. A long moment passed. A lone voice cried out in disbelief. "It is the Princess!"

Other called out – crying the same. "It is the Princess!"

The tiers of the crowded Stadia erupted, the roar from her Amazonian sisters was incredible. The favourite had been beaten! Beaten by non other than the Princess of Themyscira.

No one was sure how it could be Diana who stood on blood stained sand of the Arena, but there was not Amazon who failed to recognise it was their Princess.

Diana turned and saluted the crowd. The Royal box stood empty.

The Queen had left the stage.

General Phillipus struck the sand, somersaulting down from the Royal box to land in front of Diana. He face was like thunder.

"The Queen will speak with you Princess. Immediately."

Diana walked away with the General into the Arena wall through the Arch to hushed whispers from the stunned crowd above.

Once inside, stairs led directly to the Queens rooms behind the Royal box, Diana was brought directly into her mother's presence.

"What in Hera do you think you are doing?" Hippolyta exploded.

"Competing as is every Amazon's right in the Tournament for the gods."

The loud slap reverberated around the room. Diana's cheek stang with the blow, but her heart hurt far more.

"Well?" The Queen demanded to Philipus, how is this possible?"

"Majesty I have inspected her mark; there is no doubt Diana is competitor number eight. It is the same number painted yesterday at the dawn with the indelible ink of Tournament - it is a true mark, it cannot be changed or reproduced.

"Truly Diana has competed throughout the competition."

"How did you do this Diana?" Her mother asked.

Diana's blue eyes stared back defiantly.

"This Majesty appears to Proteus Mask, broken it would seem in this last bout." Phillipus showed Hippolyta the pieces of the crude wooden carving."

Hippolyta sighed, she seemed to deflate. "A Proteus Mask? How – where would you get such thing?"

"Lord Hermes." Diana said

The Queen shook her head in despair, turning away she paced the floor.

"Mother, I entered the competition. I took my number, I competed as my number. Now I have fought my way to the last fight. Would invalidate Tournament now by denying me my Amazonian birthright?"

"Damn you Diana you can have your hearts desire." Hippolyta replied enraged. Taking the broken Proteus mask from Phillipus she threw the pieces at Diana's feet. Saying through tears. "Who am I to stand in the way of the gods."

Diana returned to the Arena, it's silence was deafening. She held head high – but her mothers tears weighed heavy on her heart.

Diana was escorted back onto the sands of the Arena, and she was not surprised that the fates had decided that Mala was the Amazon who awaited her.

Stripped or armour, their skin oiled both women held the sharpest of knives.

Diana faced her life long friend.

"General Mala. Body Guard to the Princess." She said by way of greeting.

Mala returned to her the saddest of glances.

"Why did you deceive me?" Diana demanded. "I thought you were my friend, instead all along it was my Mother's doing! The Queen commanded you to protect me; commanded you to befriend me - deception piled on deception!"

Mala's eyes now brimmed with tears.

"No my Princess. It was not like that." Mala gasped. Saying.

"I did give up the Royal Guard to be with you; but Diana I have loved you all your life, with all my heart."

She fell to her knees before Diana, turning her head she exposed the carotid artery in her neck. "I will not fight you princess, I will not try to spill your blood.

"Strike cleanly Diana, then the match is done."

Diana closed her eyes now she fought back her own tears. "No I will not."

The Princess threw her knives to the sand.

She turned to her mother, to the Amazon's seated in silence in the Stadia.

"I have my belly full of bloodshed. I will not strike down another of my sisters. Not Mala, not anyone. The gods have had enough Amazon blood today."

The crowd was hushed into silence. Every Amazon waited with baited breath as the spectacle before them played out.

Mala rose up. "My Queen, Diana is in every way my superior.

"And I should know.

"I have nurtured her, played the games of childhood, I have run beside her, and watched her play the games of the warrior.

"I know I am not her equal." Then Mala turned to face the Stadia, she said. "Nor is any Amazon on this Island, we have seen it today - Diana was born to be our Champion!"

The Amazonian Stadia sat again in stunned silence.

Hippolyta walked to the balcony's edge.

"Tournament cannot end in a draw."

The crowd murmured. Would the Queen really force the matter to a bloody conclusion? Had not Mala yielded? Submission was allowed. Victory was by right Diana's

"This is because." Hippolyta continued. "Our goddess Athena has commanded that we add a new and final trial to this our ancient tradition of Tournament.

"The Trial of Flashing Thunder."

"It was our expectation that the victor of the final round would face this trial alone. For it is a trial belonging to Man's world – and alone our Champion will face the challenges of the realms beyond this Island.

"But it is our decision that this match be declared a draw, and that two combatants will go forward together and face the trial, and whoever is left standing she will be our Champion."

Moments pass, and the Stadia grows ever the more tense - the atmosphere is electric; as the Amazon Sisterhood wait for this final challenge.

Phillipus walks out onto the sand. Diana watched her methodical approach. In her hand she carries a strange looking alien object, a long metal rectangle, larger than her arm, ending in short metal cylinder.

A wooden tripod of Themysciran design is deployed by a Guards-woman. The General with a practised motion mounts the device onto the three legged support.

She opens the top of the metal box, and threads into it what appears to be a belt made up of fat brassy metal darts.

Mala leaves the Princess side and strides across to Phillipus. Their eyes meet.

Something unspoken passes between them and the General nods almost imperceptibly, and then Phillipus shouts aloud.

"The lot is drawn – the Fates have decided it; Mala will go first."

The Amazonian warrior walks across the Arena passing Diana by; as she does so Mala whispers. "Watch and learn."

Mala reaches a line drawn in the sand some distance from the Maxim Machine Gun, formally mounted to Sopwith Camel Bi-Plane, the weapon had by a twist of fate some twenty or so years before come into the hands of Amazon's.

In that time, hidden from view - the highest ranking officers of the Royal Guard had witnessed it's destructive power, and sought to master it. Mala was one of those officers, so she knew what was to come.

She nodded to her old comrade, and Phillapus pressed the trigger.

The gun spat bullets in a hail of death. Mala's hands moved, her motions a blur, adamant bracelets blocking the path of bullets, but then seconds later her left shoulder exploded as a bullet found it's mark, and Mala was thrown to the ground, the sand of the Arena was red again.

Medics rushed to her aid. Mala grimly rose to her knees, her hand vainly trying to stem the flow of blood from her terrible wound.

Sombrely Diana stepped forward. The Stadium had never been quieter.

Her heart raced, never had she seen such an engine of death.

Phillipus, looked at the Princess, and then without emotion she unleashed the machine gun's hail of bullets once more.

Diana concentrated. The bullets were not only far smaller than the arrows, they also flew far faster.

The Princess's hands flashed intercepting the deadly projectiles, one and then another and another, time and again – for her time slowed, for uniquely Diana possessed the gift of Hermes.

Phillipus's hard face demeanour melted into an expression of amazement as Diana stood in the path of the machine gun her arms a blur of measured movement.

The gun clicked it's ammunition belt was expended.

Diana stood triumphant a pile of spent ammunition lay on the ground around her and amidst it all she was unharmed.

Hippolyta breathed again. The Stadia roared in approval. Women jumping the their feet – shouting out, "Diana!"

The Queen leant on the balustrade her heart beating as if it were to burst out of her chest. It was the speed of Hermes, not doubt, no other Amazon in three millennia had ever moved with such pace and grace.

Diana walked to the Royal Box as her sister cheered their Champion.

Her mother waited. Hippolyta looked at daughter and her eyes were full of tears again, but this time not with anger and grief, this time her eyes spoke of pride, joy and acceptance.

"Today Diana, you will receive the colours of our Champion." Hippolyta proclaimed, her voice amplified throughout the great stadium.

The Stadia roared it's approval once again.

Hippolyta raised her hands and beckoned her sisters to be quiet.

"Champion of Themyscira, we salute you!" She said to her daughter, into her hands she took a blue garment. The Queen then said to Diana, and to the crowd beyond.

"My first bears the pattern of the Stars.

"The Star is a symbol celestial goodness, a star is a symbol of a noble person, this costume bears the images of the fifty great fixed stars of the heavens, which for centuries been our guide."

Hippolyta held out a deep blue shoulder-less leotard covered with bright white five pointed stars; saying.

"Blue is colour of truth and loyalty, with these you will gird your loins, and these you will wear close to your heart always."

Diana received the costume. Then then Queen continued.

"My Second bears the crest of the Eagle. The Great Bird of Olympus, of Zeus and Hera; also of our goddess Athena."

Hippolya held up a strong light weight bodice in blood red, a light weight Aegis - it was decorated with gilded ornate stylised eagle.

"The Eagle speaks of noble nature; of strength, bravery, and alertness of mind. The Eagle's signature is ingenuity, it is quick-witted thinking, and judicious judgement.

Hyppolyta smiled adding. "These spreading wings cross this Aegis to signify protection.

"See this gold Diana – this signifies generosity and elevation of the mind."

"My Third are red also. For red is the colour of the warrior and of the martyr. Red is strength and magnanimity. These are you boots. The white stripe symbolises the peace and sincerity that will accompany you where ever your feet take you.

These are the colours of the Champion of Themyscira.

"Diana Themyscira salutes you - Amazonian Emissary to Man's World, may they all come and wonder at the woman born on this paradise Island. May you end all their wars and teach them the ways of peace."


	5. Chapter 5

Gio Zatara sucked on his smoke, the red tip burned bright in the darkness.

"Doctors." He said, blowing smoke. "We're becoming a cliché. Men in trench coats meeting in a dark alley."

"Doctor Occult." Zatara shook the first man's hand. He in turn looked at the G-Man from under the broad brim of his Fedora, Occult's chiselled features looked stark in the moonlight. "This location lays at an intersection of Earth Energies." The older Mystery Man explained.

"That makes it a fitting place to meet." The third man noted shaking Zatara's hand in turn.

"Doctor Fate." Gio greeted him, or is it Doctor Nelson - archaeologist tonight?

"Bit of both I guess." Nelson replied.

"Your right Kent, this is a fitting place to meet." Zatara agreed, "but still, I'd prefer somewhere more comfortable."

Kent Nelson laughed. "If I was chairing this get together I think I'd have provided chairs.

"Perhaps I should..." he began his hands began to glow with a golden light.

Then from the shadows emerged a fourth ghostly figure.

"Doctor Fate, as considerate as your intentions are – such magic in this time and place is unnecessary."

Taking form the green caped and cowled figure's chalk white face appeared before them. His voice echoed deep within the heart and mind's of each man.

"James, I'm grateful you were able to join us." Doctor Occult stated.

The Spectre nodded. "I am compelled by common purpose to be here."

Fate began, hiding his suspicions behind polite civility, saying. "You Sir," have me at a disadvantage, James..."

"Corrigan." Occult replied on the Spectre behalf.

"The Avenging Angel has taken human form." Kent Nelson observed, his preternatural occult knowledge grasping who Corrigan had been chosen to become.

Zatara coughed with surprise, he too understood who the Avenging Angel was, and looking directly at the hooded ghostly figure recognised the face and the name. "Corrigan, Detective Jim Corrigan."

"It is complicated." The Spectre replied.

"I'd say it is." Zatara agreed. "Especially given that you're dead."

"I have found death to be of little consequence."

"James, if you would be so kind." Doctor Occult asked without explanation. The Spectre did not seem to need any as his cape billowed out around him and they sank into the hard pavement beneath their feet as if it were a mist rising to meet them, until darkness blanketed them.

Light from Fate's hands illuminated the nether world, an wooded landscape extending beyond the horizon. Around him, Nelson's trench coat unfolded into a fluttering golden cape, his face disappeared behind the light, now obscured by a similar golden helm, worn over a royal blue close fitting body suit, adorned with a golden belt and ending in golden boots.

"I fail to see why the Spectre should possess the only cape in the room." He stated crafting from the golden light in his fingers, glowing chairs for each of the men present.

"These maybe unnecessary." He said. "But I find the unnecessary things in life are sometimes the most important."

Zatara laughed, appreciating Fate's sentiment and as an unspoken act of agreement he added his own signature; with a flourish threw his cigarette into the midst of the arranged seats where it followed his backward spoken words exploding into a crackling fire, from which warmth and light blazed into the vast nothingness of the Spectre's nether worldly room.

Fate settled into the magically generated armchair. "Interesting." He said, taking in the subtleties of his surroundings. "We are no longer in time, but rather this is the shadow of the past – these ghostly trees stood here before Metropolis rose and concreted over the land, before men walked into America.

"We are even seated at ground level as it was in this time."

"Ever the Archaeologist Kent." Gio chuckled, taking his seat, joined by Dr Occult. The Spectre this time raised no objection, rather he, ghost like, walked through the remaining golden chair before becoming solid once more and sitting down into it.

Fate pressed his fingers together. Zatarra waited. The Spectre was ever so still like a marble statue; lifeless but imposing.

Doctor Occult removed his hat, ran his fingers through his hair. "Gentlemen, James has graciously taken us into the shadows of things that once were, so removed from our present times, where the forces of evil work."

"Here we can talk freely, and unobserved." Doctor Fate agreed.

"I have called you here because the purpose behind the theft of the Spear of Destiny is finally revealed, and it is a dark purpose that will unleash destruction and chaos on the world.

"The Nazi's have crafted themselves an olden god."

Doctor Occult let the gravity of his words sink in.

"And before this decade ends they mean to dominate the world.

"We have the advantage of operating in the shadows, because we are not yet known to the world, the attention of the Nazi's war machine will be directed at visible targets; but I fear it is only a matter of time before even our sphere of influence falls sway to their new sciences."

Finally the uncomfortable silence was broken by Doctor Fate. "What of the peoples champion, this Superman?" Kent Nelson asked. "Doesn't he just undermine the whole idea of Aryan ubermesch superiority?"

"That he does." Occult agreed. "And for that reason he is a primary target.

"Each of us works in the shadows, Superman is all about light and spectacle, he gives the common man hope."

"Superman is incredibly powerful, for a mortal man, unbelievably so, but he is a man." Zatara replied, his voice heavy with regret.

"What the Nazi's are unleashing on the world is not in any way mortal." Doctor Occult stated, echoing his friends fears.

Fate understood this, it was as he had surmised. "Then Superman is vulnerable to this new god's immortal power – as all mortal men are." Nelson looked to the Spectre.

"I must obey the Voice that directs my purpose." He answered.

The other three understood the limits of the Spectre's otherwise incredible powers.

"Then what can _we_ do?"

"Divide and conquer." Occult replied. "I will continue to work in the shadow worlds. The Spectre is free to travel between dimensions. While Gio has already established himself in law enforcement."

"And I must concentrate my energies in the substantial world – such is my mission." Fate replied. Saying. "I shall go out and assist the new heroes that are arising in Superman's wake. For it is a new age of Heroes and Villains, one the world has not witnessed for millennia."

Doctor Occult nodded. "Indeed we understand each other."

"What of Superman?" Zatara asked. "What will become of him?"

Occult shrugged. "Mortal man's life is short and full of tears. That is the Hero's journey."

"Sacrifice." Fate stated.

"What you mean is you are both as blind as I am!" Zatara spat frustrated. "That beyond the German tyrant wanting his head on a plate, we have no idea what is going to happen."

Neither Occult nor Fate denied his accusation.

Doctor Occult nodded. " Yes this is the strangest of times, where the future is no longer tangible and as fixed – it has become akin to this fire before us, flickering and without substance, but entirely dangerous."

"Superman will attract to him all the ire and wrath of Third Reich, and the demons unleashed by it's perverse sciences." The Spectre said without emotion.

"How can a mortal man, even a super man withstand such magics?" Zatara asked the Spectre directly.

"He cannot." The one who had been Jim Corrigan replied.

"Then will you help him – you are the agent of Vengeance – are you not?" Gio pressed the chalk white man, understanding the Spectre's unique otherworldly status, did not stop Gio wishing him to be more proactive in these dark days.

"It is not yet my war."

"Then whose is it?" Zatara demanded.

"The World's." The chalk lips answered.

"What mortal in the substantial world could hope to stand beside this Superman, to keep pace with him, to be his equal and not just a liability?"

The Spectre rose upwards leaving them but saying as he drifted into insubstantial mist. "An immortal one."

-'WW'-

Steve Trevor restlessness was growing, the hospital where he was been kept was about the strangest place he had ever seen.

His first thought was to dismiss this as a dream, but as his strength returned to him, so he found he remained conscious for longer periods, and as he fought to stay awake, he decided the Doric columns and marble floors and walls were real enough.

Wrapping himself in the sheet from his bed he eased to his feet, and stepped to the window beside him, from where he could hear the sound of surf breaking.

Leaning on the ledge Trevor looked out to sea, the sun shone reflecting off a golden beach, lush tropical and sub tropical flowers, shrubs and trees dotted the landscape; and half naked women cavorted around in flimsy silk dresses.

Yes. Trevor thought to himself, if being dead meant that stone felt hard and cool underfoot, that his fingernails could dig into the flesh of his hands, and the sun could warm his face while a sea breeze cooled his skin, then this must be some kind of heaven.

To be fair cavorting was a poetic description. The women approached carrying bags, they laughed and smiled to each other, intent on their conversation, so much so they were not aware he was watching them, that their path brought them past the window where Trevor now stood, leading on towards a impressive Temple like building beyond.

"Hello ladies!" Steve called out, waving.

The magic spell was broken.

One of the women dropped the bag she was carrying, something inside broke, and liquid leaked through the canvass onto the stone path.

More striking was the sheer horror on the faces of her friends.

Their soft warm tones changed and they shouted and ran from him. Trevor was stunned, was it shock, horror, or disgust? Or was it all three.

The language sounded like Greek to him, but he was not sure. That made no sense – while the tropical island was understandable, he had been flying in the vicinity of Bermuda, the language and architecture did not fit. Steve chose not to dwell on what he had seen immediately before the crash, because that did not make sense either, not at all.

He stood watching the puddle of colourless liquid seep out around the dropped and abandoned bag spread slowly across the stone in the sun.

"Where on Earth am I." He said to himself.

"Themyscira."

Trevor turned, still unsteady on his feet, his hand grasped the window sill firmly for support.

She was beautiful.

"Beautiful." He said, without really thinking.

Diana cocked her head to one side.

"Forgive me. I am still learning your language. I am not certain how to respond."

She held out her hand. "Handsome." She said.

Steve reached forward, his left hand still grasped the sill, his right took hers.

"Thanks." He said embarrassed. "My name is Steve Trevor."

"Diana." She replied as she shook his arm, firmly.

Too firmly, he winced.

"Guess I popped some ribs when I came down... Did the plane make it?"

Diana looked back at him blankly.

"No – of course it couldn't have."

Trevor collapsed back onto the bed. He sat there and sighed. "I can't believe it, standing for a couple of minutes makes me feel like I've been on forced march in full kit."

"You are weak. But you are much stronger than you were."

Steve wrapped an arm around his sore ribs, and looked at the woman who was learning his language.

"What's with the bathing suit?"

Again she met his question with blank incomprehension.

"Why would one need a suit to bathe in?" Diana asked.

"This is the strangest Hospital." Trevor said more to himself than her.

He looked at her though, how could he not, her long dark hair, fell across bare shoulders, her costume was red gold with a pair of the briefest blue and white star covered shorts he could imagine; that reminded him of old glory's star spangled banner.

No he reflected it was not a bathing suit, the bodice was made of leather and gold coloured metal, a stylised eagle on a red background.

She also wore a tiara-like crown.

"Are you a Queen?" Steve asked. It seemed a stupid question as he spoke it. Maybe it was the accident, he thought, smacked my head and now I'm speaking my thoughts without thinking.

Diana smiled. "The Queen is my Mother."

Trevor chuckled – thinking – and saying. "Now everything makes so much more sense, so that makes you a Princess?"

Diana nodded.

Steve laughed.

"What is funny?" Diana asked.

I have no idea where I am.

"Themyscira."

"Yes – but where is that?"

"Well you are not on Themyscira proper, rather on the Island of Healing."

"Yes – okay, when then do I get to go to Themyscira?" Steve stumbled over the odd sounding name.

Diana appeared surprised. "You do not. No man may set foot on Themyscira."

"You say that as if I should know."

Diana this time looked at him as if he were addled.

Trevor shook his head and winced.

"You should rest." Diana scolded. "The journey back to your America will be a long one."

"When?" Trevor demanded. Adding hastily. "You really mean that you are sending me back to the States?"

"Rest Steve Trevor." Diana told him.

Trevor recognised a voice of command, maybe she really is a Princess he though as he swung himself back onto the bed. "Okay Princess Beautiful, whatever you say Ma'am!"

"I need to get back home – if resting means I get there all the quicker, then rest I shall."

"I am honour bound to see that happens." Diana replied.

"Why?" Steve blurted out.

"Because I saved your life." She replied, and with that Diana left him more confused than ever.

-'WW'-

"You say that the American is back on his feet?" Queen Hippolyta asked of her Daughter.

"Yes Mother." Diana answered. She wore the costume of her new office, the clothes of the Champion of Themyscira, it was an act of defiance – a statement of her new found status.

"He must be expelled." Philippus stated. Her mind ever that of the General. A man was a threat to security, to their paradise.

"I am aware that Trevor must leave this place, but I must ensure he arrives back with his own people." Diana countered. "To that end he had to be well enough to undertake the trip."

"I thought your Purple Ray had healed him?" Phillipus asked pointedly.

"It is an ongoing process, but yes he is much improved."

"Clearly it has worked well enough for him to leave his bed." Hippolyta noted. Quickly she made up her mind.

"I shall instruct a ship to made ready." She gestured to her General.

Then looking to Diana. Her eyes lingered on the costume of the Champion. "You shall sail in the morning." The Queen stated. Adding. "You are clearly anxious to begin your role as Champion and Ambassador.

"The Man can convalesce in bed aboard ship just as well as he might on the Island." Hippolyta determined.

Phillipus looked surprised. "Majesty. How is our ship to leave the Islands? How will the boundary between worlds be safely crossed?"

"That is a matter for the gods." Hippolyta stated. "That this can happen is evidenced by the Man's arrival, we will have to trust the gods who commanded Tournament, to appoint an Ambassador for an answer to that dilemma – after all Diana as our Ambassador is fated to leave us." The Queen's words were coloured with both regret, and faith in the guiding wisdom from Olympus.

Diana had long wondered about this problem herself, leaving Themyscira was not as straightforward as simply sailing away, there was a boundary between worlds to be breached, but she too accepted if this was the will of the gods, then the voyage would happen.

"I shall inform Steve Trevor. He is anxious to return to his home."

The Queen frowned. "It is not necessary. You should avoid all unnecessary fraternization with him and his kind, sunrise is soon enough."

"Am I not the Chosen Champion - Ambassador to Man's World?" Diana asked.

"Yes. That however does not change my instruction to you one iota regarding men."

Diana properly bowed her head. "As you command my Queen. As you say Mother."

As the Princess left her mother's presence, General Phillipus said to Hippolyta. "My Queen I fear she will do exactly as she wishes."

"I fear you are right old friend."

Leaving the Palace Diana strode purposefully into the courtyard where her horse awaited her, and with effortless grace she sprang into the saddle before driving her mare forward and out of the gates into the open countryside, eastwards towards the setting sun.

It was a magnificent sunset, a good omen Diana considered for her journey to Man's world and the western continent called the America's.

When her horse suddenly twisted beneath her, Diana was caught out, but not unaware, for her mind and body were as one, and as the poor animal bucked and snorted in fear, so she sailed upwards and somersaulted through the air, to land on her feet ahead of the startled horse.

"Shhhh now." Diana cooed. "Whatever startled you so?" She asked.

The horse snorted and took a step back and yet it pushed forward it's head towards her outstretched hand.

"I fear it is I who startled your mount."

Diana spun around. She recognised the baritone of a man's voice now, she had heard the American speak often enough, but this was not him.

The language was her own. The speaker as yet unidentified.

Diana struggled to see something she felt should be there in the twilight of the day, a figure, a man – a giant of a man.

So it was that shimmering in the fire of the setting sun, Diana saw the god Hermes take shape, and become substantial before her eyes. His winged helmet and sandals identified him, as did the staff he carried, the powerful symbol of his might - the Caduceus, a winged rod wrapped around about by twin entwined serpents.

Focusing on his statuesque form she fell to her knee in homage. "Lord Hermes. Only a god can set foot on the sacred ground of Themyscira unchallenged. Your humble servant bids you welcome."

"Child arise from your knees, I have business with you."

"I come bearing gifts from the gods."

Hermes had a bag hung from his shoulder. He reached into it with one hand and with the other he plucked from her head the crown of Amazon rank. Beside him the Cauduceus hovered free of his grip.

Hermes placed upon Diana's head a simple tiara of gold, with a single red ruby cut star.

"I crown you Champion of the Amazons and Ambassador of Themyscira.

"This tiara is god-made, forged from the Discus of Apollo, it will always strike true, and always return to your hand."

Diana bowed before Hermes, her hands placed together as in prayer, she acknowledged his gift. Then with alarm she found his hands taking hold of hers, fixing around her wrists, as the adamant bracelets of Themysciran manufacture fell away to the ground at his touch.

For a moment she was ashamed, she felt naked before him, but the moment passed as the cool touch of metal once again encased her wrists.

"These vambraces are forged from the Aegis Shield of Zeus himself, and they are indestructible."

"Great Hera!" Diana mouthed her shock and surprise. She felt weak and childlike before such divine generosity.

Hermes reached into the bag a third time and withdrew a golden rope made of the finest golden links.

"This Lasso is beaten from the Golden Girdle of Gaea and imbued with the fires of the goddess Hestia, it is unbreakable and whoever is bound by it cannot escape, whoever is bound by it is bound to tell the truth, and only the truth, no lie can pass their lips." This too Hermes passed to Diana.

"I cannot tell you how much this means..." She gasped.

Hermes then reached down and fluidly removed his own winged sandals, tucking them together, he gave these to Diana.

With these you will be able to pass freely the boundary between many worlds, between Themyscira, and the world beyond.

Diana held the sandals in her hands, they were huge, far to large for her more delicate feet. Her confusion was written in her face.

"All will become clear my Child." Hermes replied, with a wicked grin.

Then the moment was disturbed by the sound of horses, and jangle of Armour. Phillipus and the Royal Guard crashed into the clearing.

"Princess!" The General called out.

Diana stood her head bowed, her back turned to them.

"We saw fire fall like lightening from heaven, and there was a crash of thunder that shook the island."

"All is well." Hermes said.

For a second the Amazons struggled, with their skittish horses, and with their own senses, as they saw the visage of the god luminescent with their own eyes.

The General and her Guard fell from their mounts and down to their knees; yet even as they reacted with a flash of light the Herald of the gods was gone.

-'WW'-

Diana knelt beside the surf, before her on the sand was the outsized sandals of Hermes. Night gave way to the dawn, and the sun rose across the water. Whereas the other gifts of the gods had been familiar to her, comprehensible, part of her training, her culture, indeed they had been made for her as an Amazon, the Champion of the Themyscira, in comparison although equally divine, Hermes' winged sandals were an otherworldly artefact.

Yet Diana was not without her own unique talents.

The wisdom of Athena and the speed of Hermes, to name but two. Intuitively she understood the ways of the gods, and the nature of their world.

"It is not what something is, so much as what it represents." Diana said out loud.

"Words have power."

"It is not what I say, so much as what I mean. What is the spirit behind what has been said.

"What purpose?"

Above her gulls cried out a stark answer, the birds soared above the beach, above the paradise Island that was home to the Amazons.

Diana closed her eyes. "Winged Sandals speak of flight."

Extending her arms wide she felt the wind through her fingers, the warm air rising from the sand the cool air driving from the sea.

Opening her eyes Diana found she was soaring above them all, flying with birds across the Islands.

Climbing and diving, dancing and soaring, Diana understood the power Hermes had given her was to step above and beyond the limits of Themyscira.

In time she alighted back onto the Island of Healing, elated and yet sombre, she knew the time had come for her to leave.

Excitement was tinged with sadness, and more so when she saw her mother had come to make sure the American truly did leave with the dawn; and to say her goodbyes.

As she settled to the ground beside the Queen, her mother's stunned expression said more than a thousand words. Her mother had seen her fly, seen her soar, seen Diana defy gravity.

"Hermes has granted me the power of flight." Diana stated.

"This much I see, although I hardly believe it." Hippolyta replied.

With the Queen had come her court, her advisers, and her General.

They too now looked upon their Champion with stunned faces of amazement and admiration.

"The boat is ready for your journey." Hippolyta told her daughter, her hand rested on Diana's arm, tears welled in her eyes.

The Princess shook her head. "Thank you, but no.

"I can carry Steve Trevor to the western continent far faster than any boat can sail." Diana explained.

"Majesty." The General spoke up after a stunned moment of quiet. "Then I should ask the crew to stand down?" Phillipus asked.

"Princess." Doctor Althea walked forward. "The Man is much stronger, your purple ray has worked a miracle, but I must ask - how can you imagine carrying him through the air?

"Exposing him to all manner of weather, of hot and cold, he is but a man, he needs the comfort of a bed, of warmth – of protection from the elements."

The assembled Amazon's murmured. Diana felt again her judgement was being questioned.

She stiffened, unconsciously mimicking the regal bearing of her mother, coupled with the authority of Phillipus.

"Althea, you are right of course; but the gift of Hermes is more than it appears.

"You saw me fly above the Island, and this part of this gift, but not all of it – because his gift is defined by his purpose – Hermes gifted me his ability to travel between worlds – yes to fly, but more than that to cross boundaries, all these things he does as the Herald of the gods, but he has another role - that of the guide of souls."

Steve Trevor looked on at the women as they talked in their peculiar tongue, the Princess seemed to hold there attention, she wore her colours, distinct from the flowing robes of the other women,

Then the matter appeared settled between them, and he marvelled as Diana approached him. He struggled to rise from the chair where he had placed, he could not be certain, but he suspected he was being taken home.

Diana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come Steve Trevor." She said in English, as she picked him up easily, as if he were a baby.

He protested, but there was metal in the blue of her eyes, steely determination.

"I am taking you home." She told him.

Diana carried the airman through the assembled Amazons who parted to allow their Princess to pass.

Then framed against the sea and sky, Steve Trevor's eyes saw something appearing from out the blue like a glass bird.

He stared questioning the evidence of his eyes, and as he focused Trevor realised this apparition was an aircraft. Indeed it was not unlike the prototype he flown and crashed into sea, yet it was subtly different, larger perhaps, certainly sleeker and more intimidating. He permitted himself to acknowledge that much – subtly different he thought, but only if I ignore the fact that it was until a moment ago entirely invisible, and even as he was taken inside the aircraft, the strange vehicle remained glass like in its translucency.

"Oracle!" Queen Hippolyta called out to Menalippe. "Explain this wonder."

The fair haired Amazon doyen of the mysterious nodded and spoke.

"It is as Diana said, this is the gift of Hermes, this invisible aeroplane is flight, just as the sandals were never merely sandals, neither is this aeroplane simply a aircraft, it is the gift given form – flight is the purpose.

"We perceive the gifts purpose expressed as something real, something that substantial in the substantial world, in previous centuries people imagined winged sandals might allow a person to fly, now we know an aircraft from Man's World achieves the same, so together we now see such a machine."

Hippolyta nodded understanding. "It is fitting Diana should enter Man's World in command of such an amazing device, having mastery of their skies."

"And just as the Ferryman has a boat to carry souls across the Styx to Hades, so Diana has a craft to ferry the American back to the western continent." Menalippe observed.

"And neither craft are simply what we observe them to be." Hippolyta acknowledged. Saying "For if they were simply what they appeared to be, then they would not be able to cross the expanse between worlds."

Struggling with the evidence of their eyes the assembled Amazon's realised they could no longer see the form of the aeroplane, and yet they could hear the roar of her powerful engines, and could feel the wind of it's passing, as Diana guided the invisible plane into the air, and away. Then silence returned to the Isle of Healing.

High above them, unseen Diana carried Steve Trevor away from Themyscira, westward, she observed the curtain of coloured light that marked the boundary between dimensions and with confidence born from faith in Hermes gift, Diana crossed the barrier between the hidden Amazonian Islands and into the harsher reality of Man's World.

Steve Trevor awoke. He could hear the distant comforting hum of engines, quietly almost too quietly propelling this incredible plane through the sky.

Framed by clouds through the translucent hull was the beauty of Diana. The Princess was leaning over him.

"Here drink this." She said.

"Who's flying the plane?" Steve asked as he sipped from the flask she had given him.

"I am." She replied.

Steve felt like saying, but you're not, this time he kept his own counsel, much to his relief, and reasoned that a plane that could fly itself was no more ridiculous than one which appeared out of thin air whilst being invisible.

"Where are we?" He did ask.

"According to my Lodestone we are approaching the coast of your country – a region called Florida. I believe that is where your home is?"

"I was based their, Steve replied.

"That is what you told me." Diana stated.

"Yes I mean that's where I took off from." He said.

"Then it is only fitting I should return you there."

Diana turned away, sitting down in the forward cockpit. "We will land shortly."

Steve wondered how long he had slept, he remembered flying though what seemed to a kaleidoscope of colour that had filled the sky, and then he realised he had fallen unconscious, the two events had to be connected, he still felt weak, but not tired so that he would fall asleep in mid flight.

The cool water was refreshing however, and he reluctantly relaxed and thought about how he was going to account for the loss of the Atalanta prototype and his return to his superiors.

On the ground at Naval Air Station Fort Lauderdale, Florida, the sound of the approaching aircraft was met with confusion and shouts of puzzlement, because as the technicians, and ground crew looked upwards seeking the unscheduled arrival they could see nothing at all.

The confusion was even greater by the time Diana strode into the base's Sanatorium carrying effortlessly in her arms the somewhat embarrassed lost airman.

The duty Doctor stood ago, stunned into silence.

Finally a nurse said with surprise. "Isn't that Captain Trevor?" Adding more personally. "Steve is that you?"

Her colleague spluttered. "But Trevor's dead."

"Guess again Doc." Steve coughed.

"He suffered serious injuries, but he is well on the way to making a full recovery." Diana declared.

She waited for a response, and when non was forthcoming Diana added.

"I shall leave him in your care."

She placed the Captain down on an empty bed, saying. "Farewell Steve.

"I must make my leave. My work here is done."

Steve took her hand. "So soon Beautiful?"

Diana looked at him bemused, but she smiled non the less.

"Washington will want to know of this." The Doctor declared. He recovered his sense and came over to Trevor, casting a long look over Diana, then visually checking over the airman. "You were reported as lost at sea weeks ago."

"Who is Washington?" Diana asked cautiously.

"Historically, or Geographically?" Steve chuckled. Waving the medic away, so he could concentrate on the Amazon, adding. "In this sense it's a place, the seat of my countries Government."

Diana nodded she understood. Steve tried to reach out to her once more, but across the wider base Diana's arrival had not gone unnoticed. A woman walking across an airfield carrying a man was unlike the plane they arrived in, very visible.

"What the Devil is going on here!"

Trevor winced as he sat up. Men burst in the room. Military Police, led in by a familiar face.

"Colonel Darnell." He said. "I've made it back." Steve waved, adopting a comical grin.

"Trevor?" Darnell spluttered. For a moment he too wore the mask of disbelief, before regaining something of his usual demeanour of command. "Where has that half naked woman gone?"

Steve immediately looked around in vain, Diana had used this moment of confusion to vanish – or so it seemed to him, he felt a strong sense of regret and longing.

"What kind of Woman was that?" The Colonel demanded.

"A Wonder Woman." Trevor sighed as he collapsed back into his hospital bed.

Westpahlia Germany. Architecturally striking the Castle Welwelsburg dominated the landscape, its unique triangular design had captivated Himmler, who in 1934 made this seat of the prince-bishops of Paderborn the headquarters of the SS.

Dark clouds gathered above the towering stone walls as the dark Mercedes staff car carried the Reichsfuehrer-SS Himmler to his self proclaimed 'centre of the world'; chosen because of confluence of mystically divined lines of energy, identified through the metaphysical art of Geomancy.

Sweeping through the Castles gates and into the inner court yard the SS leader is escorted into the Fortress.

Deep inside the substantial walls the bespectacled Nazi leans over the scale model of planned complex which was to engulf the surrounding village, and at it's heart the geometric triangular castle he has claimed as his own.

Lifting his gaze Himmler is alerted by the parting of his personal guard as they turn aside to allow an older and deeply jowled man to enter the room.

"Ah. Karl." Himmler snaps a greeting.

Karl Maria Wiligut salutes. His thin greying hair pulled back, thin moustache and dark brows, heavy nose. Willigut looks like an old raven.

" Reichsfuehrer." He greets the small man.

"Colonel – how goes the preparations." Himmler asks quietly.

"The land is ready, the energy readings are high, our subject is eager to serve." The Nazi occultist had long being called Himmler's Rasputin, the SS leader nodded allowing a thin smile to cross his lips. "Lead on my friend, I would like to meet our volunteer.

Willigut nods, and gestures for his leader to follow.

The two men walked together, closely shadowed by Himmler's SS bodyguard.

Himmler and Willigut, the guard, they all wear the distinctive silver death's head emblem on their hats, and are dressed in sharply tailored black uniform of the Schutzstaffel. This same deaths head motif is represented on the special rings each man wore, every one a personal gift from Himmler himself.

Given only to the elite of the SS, the ring itself had been designed by Willigut.

"How is your health old friend." Himmler asked as they walked.

Willigut replied with a nervous cough. Adding, "I am well for the moment."

Himmler nodded. "This conceit is best."

The older man laughed. "I am better among the dead."

Himmler agreed without any sign of amusement. "The strain of your work – dealing with such forces from the netherworld; the common man cannot hope to understand."

"Yes Reichsfuehrer." Willigut acknowledged that the wider world believed him dead, that this was a good thing. "You sir, more than any have appreciated the personal cost that wrestling with ancient powers to master the mysteries of the Irmin. To the uninitiated the awakening of consciousness would seem like madness."

Himmler accepted the compliment with a simple nod.

Shortly the two men entered a chamber deep within the fortress. Decorated with runes, and swastika, chalked patterns on the stone floor transcribed from millennia old inscriptions in the rocks of the Black Forest juxtaposed incongruously with modern devices. Cold metal boxes, bristling with switches, covered in dials and fed by heavy insulated cables.

A tall blond haired young man in his early twenties snapped to attention. He wore a leotard like a gymnast.

Himmler walked around the taller man like a cattle dealer looking over a prospective purchase.

Finally he looked him in the eye.

Wiligut gestured to the subject saying. "This is Wilhelm Bastian."

Himmler nodded. "An Aryan. Good. This means you expect success." He smiled. "No more volunteers from the workers barracks." He noted refering to the concentration camp that had been instituted specifically to assist with the works at the castle.

Approaching the blond youth Himmler stood tall, his head held back slightly, looking up he said. "Colonel Willigut tells me you have memories of previous lives?"

It would be an odd question outside these walls, but not here.

"Yes Sir!" Bastian snapped.

"Tell me."

Bastian shifted for the first time he appeared uncomfortable.

"I was a woman Sir." He answered hestiantly. "I think – nothing is very clear; it is confused."

"When?"

"A long time ago, in the time of cavemen."

"Truly?" Himmler demanded.

"He remembers being violated." Willigut stated. Bastian's jaw clenched.

"Then?" Himmler asked the blond man once more.

"Then I am male, a Priest in the time of the Pharoahs." Bastian replied with more certainty.

"And again in Babylon, a Priest, also again in Rome; then I was a Knight – a Templar." He continued becoming more confident.

Himmler smiled, the Knights Templar were a subject that greatly interested him.

"There were others, I am not certain of some things." Bastian admitted. Adding with fervour. "Today I am loyal soldier of the Reich."

"Excellent." Himmler stated. "You are ready to begin the process."

Bastian swallowed, terror flashed across his eyes. "Yes Sir!" He said.

The Reichsfuehrer recognised his apprehension, and approved of it, no sane man would enter into this tryst with the old powers without fear.

"Good man." Himmler turned to his colonel, and occultist Wiligut. "Karl how long must we wait?"

Wiligut consulted his watch. "We should prepare Captain Bastian directly. I estimate a little less than an hour remains until the confluence of earth energies begins."

"Very well, let this be done. Good luck Captain." Himmler turned and left the chamber.

-'WW'-

Diana released the controls of her invisible plane, which unfolded behind her like paper, fluttering in the breeze, collapsing into itself beyond human sight. Diana swooped like the eagle of Hera, Athena and Zeus. Down from the sky into the city of lights below. She was intrigued by the lights, the cars, the sounds and smells of Washington.

Diana did not know what to expect from the capital of Steve Trevor's United States.

Alighting to the pavement she walked in the cool of the morning, taking in the sights. In time the empty streets began to fill as people began their day. Diana walked among them - this throng of people hurrying to their places of employment. Initially she was enchanted by the other worldly difference, Diana was like a tourist. The Amazonian Princess was initially bemused by startled reactions around her, but her preternaturally keen senses bombarded her with the truth. Lingering open mouthed stares, whispered words of surprise, some of lust, others of disgust. This reaction troubled her. Diana felt no shame about her appearance, and she did not understand why many of the Americans did.

Stopping before a Ladies outfitters, she stared at the shop's window display, where arranged mannequins were dressed in the latest fashions, she paused and reflected – contrasting her Amazonian garb with the oddly dressed men in their long pants, and the women in their dresses and skirts. So much more material than I am used too, she thought.

Inside Diana could see money was being exchanged. She understood the principle, coin for goods and services, although on Themyscira the Amazon's had no need for it. However here the implication was obvious, if she wished to blend in here in America she needed American clothes, and to get these she needed money. This Washington; Diana considered, was a strange an alien world.

Gunfire.

The rattle tat tat immediately caught Diana's attention. Spining around she tensed for action. The wind carried the sounds from further afield, now following on were screams of terror, cries of panic, and angry voices. Her instincts led to unhesitating action, and Wonder Woman leapt above the street below, leaving astonished faces behind her.

Outside the bank the gunmen let rip once more, the police were pinned down, people huddled behind what cover they could find as hot lead flew between them.

Diana alighted gently to the ground.

She turned to a startled woman beside her.

"Sister, what is happening here?"

The woman mouth opened, and hung there. The man with her looked up from under the brim of his hat. "They are robbing the bank lady. What's up with you, get down, there is shooting going on!"

"Robbery." Diana replied. Another alien concept.

Walking forward Diana observed the field of battle, she saw the path of each bullet, calculating trajectories, she stepped into the line of fire, faster than the human eye could make sense of she ricocheted fire into the ground, intercepting bullets from both sides.

Logically she deduced which was which.

"There is a dame." One of the bank robbers said.

"In the street, in a bathing suit." Another gasped.

"Gentlemen please put down your weapons. Return the money you have stolen." Diana began, indicating behind her to the uniformed men she said. "Surrender to the Officers of Justice who serve Washington, America." Her instructions were strong and clear above the hubbub.

"Don't know what you've been drinking doll face, but pretty gal or not, I'm going to have to plug ya' if you don't move your pretty ass out of here." One of crooks threatened.

Diana reached for the automobile that stood between them, and effortlessly moved the car aside.

Stunned by this incredible display of strength the armed robber let rip with his hand gun, yet the bullets were met with metal forged from the supernatural Aegis Shield in a blur of movement as Diana directed the deadly hot metal to ground.

"She's playing catch with em!" He blurted.

"I shall play catch with you!" Diana responded.

His colleagues were stunned, at first hesitant to shoot at an unarmed woman they raised there guns fear overcoming any prejudice.

Grabbing the man before her, Diana identified him as the leader, or least the most vocal of the bunch, her iron grip forced him to drop his weapon, and in a fluid motion, and good to her word, Wonder Woman threw the rugged faced man into the air spinning him around and directing him at his colleagues. The big man smashed into them felling them into a chaotic tumble.

Now she stood back as the dark blue uniformed policeman approached.

"Lady I don't know how you did that." One of the cops said, adding. "But thanks."

"Got to be Superman's sister?" His buddy wondered quietly.

Answering him by leaping into the air Wonder Woman left them, she could hear them calling out to her, ordering her to stay and answer questions, but Diana felt no obligation or inclination to given any other answer to men, than to take to the air.

-'WW'-

"Thank you Darling." The stunning woman took the wine glass from the officers outstretched hand.

"Colonel Darnell may I introduce Baroness Paula Von Gunther."

"Ah Colonel Darnell, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.."

"Indeed not young lady." Darnell countered, taking her proffered hand he kissed it. "I'm sure the pleasure is all mine."

Her dark eyes looked across black lined lids, rep painted lips pouted, and golden hair fell across her shoulders, the Baronesses voice purred with a German accent all to reminiscent of Garbo. "Colonel how kind of you to come to our little gathering."

He false modesty roused a wry smile from the seasoned soldier. Whose military green looked all so drab next the silvery excess of the Baronesses' resplendent cocktail gown.

"I could hardly refuse an invitation to fund raiser for veterans."

"From both sides of the Great war." She added.

Darnell looked out across the floor of Washington Hotel Ballroom where the Baroness was hosting her party. There were men in uniform, others older veterans wore their medals. Among them German Americans who had served the Kaiser as boys and had emigrated in the intervening years.

"It is regrettable that Europe is again at war." He said directly.

"A war Germany does not want." Baroness Paula replied. "But as much as I fondly remember the land of my birth, I find your America has charmed me."

The Colonel nodded politely, he knew from her file that Von Gunther had flown into New York aboard a Zeppelin in 1935, she had been in the US ever since.

Beside his beautiful host Darnell's people at military intelligence would check the backgrounds of all these veterans. Since Britain's declaration of War on Nazi Germany, while publicly pledging to keep America neutral, FDR had been in close contact with the Firebrand First Lord of the Admiralty Winston Churchill.

America walked a fine line constrained by the isolationist legislation of the recent past and the rapidly changing world's descent into conflict.

Darnell smiled sweetly at the stunning example of Aryan perfection. Paula's file made it clear she was a person of interest to military intelligence.

"I hear you received back one of your own." She purred.

Darnell raised his brows, as he sipped from his own drink.

"Captain Steven Trevor."

"Has that made the papers in Washington?" Darnell replied blithely.

Paula smiled sweetly. She did not say either way, instead she leant into him, her face lifted up expectantly.

Darnell slipped into the agreed story. "Yeah. Trevor back home, got banged up – rough landing in the Caribbean, he was out of it for a long time, and you know how laid back those folks are, it took a while for him to come round, and so get in contact – and then get home."

"Really?" Paula said. Darnell could not tell whether she believed his lie. He face was a sweet portrait of innocence.

"I heard he was brought home by an Amazon."

"Steve Plane went down off Bemuda, no where near South America." Darnell laugh was kind of hollow.

"No." Paula insisted, for the first time Darnell felt an edge to her voice. Then sweetly she continued, laying her hand on his arm. "I meant Amazon in the poetic sense, a tall beautiful athletic woman."

Darnell felt his mouth twitch. Then quickly he recovered. "Well if you knew Steve, you'd know he can find em' pretty much anywhere he lands."

The Baroness laughed.

"I see, it was just something someone said."

"Who?"

"I forget. You know parties around town, so many faces, hard to keep track."

Darnell nodded folding his arms.

"I thought perhaps this was another those 'mystery men' well mystery woman in this case, you know the ones reporters have been writing about?"

Darnell did not commit an answer. She persisted. "There seems to have been an explosion of this..." She paused and smiled saying deliberately in her distinctive accent. "Phenomena - over the last couple of years."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read Baroness." Darnell said seriously.

"Of course." Paula replied, laughing again. "How the press exaggerates!" Staring with her dark eyes fixed on his.

Glancing at his wrist watch Darnell said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to excuse myself, I have an appointment I must attend."

As Darnell left the Baroness he could almost feel her eyes following him, and it was with relief that he climbed into the army car. Barking at his driver, the big sedan took him across town to Constitution Avenue and the Munitions Building, home to the department of War since the previous year.

Hurriedly he strode to his appointment within the sprawling complex. With a sharp knock at the requisite door Darnell paused and then entered.

"Colonel take a seat." Leslie Groves indicated to the empty chair across from his. The small conference room was occupied by a third officer of their rank, who he recognised as Colonel Lane from Metropolis.

"Good to see you again Sam." Darnell shook his hand.

"And you Phil."

Once seated Groves efficiently moved to the task at hand.

"Tell me about this.. Wonder Woman character."

Darnell shrugged. "Everything I know. Everything Trevor told us is in that report. Frankly a lot of it sounds frankly crazy."

"We've seen a lot of crazy lately." Grove noted, looking across at Lane. "And not just from Metropolis." He leant forward passing a manilla file across to Darnell, with the red 'top secret' stamp on the cover.

Darnell opened the folder, picking through the photographs and notes he held up the stills of Superman, shots from the Fire Bird incident. There was another of Superman in what appeared to be armour.

"I had the President asking me about this 'Traffic Light Man' Grove growled, this hot on the heals, if you'll pardon the pun, of this Flash character, that has been charging around Keystone city.

"You mean the Green Lantern" Darnell suggested looking up from the file he was reading.

Grove nodded. "Yes I think you're right.

"Green Lantern, not Traffic Light." Grove scribbled across his notes, as he shot a questioning look in Darnell's direction.

Darnell read it's meaning. "Military Intelligence... I mean I have been concerned about the rise in these 'mystery men' - whether this was orchestrated in some way, and regardless of that, whether these individuals represented a threat to national security."

"Which is why we've invited you here today." Grove explained. "Our Organisation, "he tapped his papers to draw Darnells attention to the name printed on the top of each page – that read Alsos, "has a remit to research anything that falls outside the ordinary; and Captain Trevor's disappearance – reappearance clearly falls into this category."

"What can I do to help." Darnell responded.

Groves sat back in his chair, he toyed with his pen, as he talked. "Trevor is the only contact between this Wonder Woman, by that I mean particular this undiscovered culture, this island paradise – and America.

"We know that the Nazi's have allied themselves with a hidden civilisation with outposts around the world."

Darnell frowned.

"It's in the file." Groves stated.

Lane indicated that Darnell should leaf through to the final part of the report.

As he did so Groves continued. "On the basis of what Trevor observed we are keen to establish diplomatic relations with these Amazons."

Darnell scanned the file. His face became grave. He nodded grapsing the logic. "As a counter weight, to balance out the Nazi's alliance with this hidden group." He pointed to the disturbing rendering of the subterranean reptilians that illustrated Superman's encounter with the Annunki.

"Exactly." Grove stated. "And judging by Trevor's file he is more than well equipped to lead this charm offensive, even without the added advantage of making first contact with these women.

-'WW'-

Himmler watched as Willigut worked the controls on the board before them. In the centre of the room Bastian the volunteer, their chosen test subject was strapped to a contraption that looked more like a medieval instrument of torture than a device of cutting edge science.

The young SS officer was stretched across what appeared to in all intents and purposes a wrack, only the heavy duty cables that wound serpent like from the metal shackles that held him in place splayed out like Leonardo's Vitruvian Man.

A nurse secured the final fixing, a mouth guard which would stop him biting his tongue. Quickly the area within the geometric drawings was evacuated, leaving only Bastian alone among the machines.

"My initial designs utilised the finest quartz crystals." Willigut informed his superior. Himmler nodded, watching the Colonel as he prepared for the experiment.

"My work was built upon that of the radio, with modification I was able to detect the distortions in the background magnetic field, and from there began divine the flow of mystical earth energy.

"It was not until you, Reichsführer, directed Ahnenerbe to give to me one of the green meteor crystal's for experimentation, that I found a way fine tune and amplify my early work."

Willigut directed Himmler to a cylinder from where a eerie green glow seeped through the small inspection window. "Now with this crystal modulating the frequencies, I can charge a capacitor with this channelled earth energy – the very spirit of the Greater Germany, and direct this into a vessel."

Himmler nodded. "I hope this subject proves to be more resilient than the others."

Willigut shrugged. "They were but stepping stones along the way.

"Bastian is unique in several respects."

"Indeed." Himmler nodded. "This is why I am here."

Willigut inspected the dials on the panel before him once more. His wrinkled hand then paused as it hovered over the control board. He looked at Himmler. "With your permission."

Himmler nodded.

"For the glory of the Third Reich." Willigut stated and he threw the switch.

Immediately Bastian began to spasm violently, as arcs of flickering energy sparked across his torso, his back arched as he fought with his restraints.

As he thrashed against his bonds a odd transformation began to take place. His skin took on a green hue. Willigut in turn dialled up the power, turning a large selector all the way to eleven, lightening like bolts crackled out around the room, breaking open the invisible barrier of Willigut's arcane circle, then the white fire engulfed Bastian in bright phosphorescent flash. Then everything went dark.

Himmler stopped shielding his eyes, shaking his head as he adjusted to the sudden darkness, confused cries rang out, and then the hum of a generator could be heard engaging and electric lights flickered back lighting the dungeon.

Bastian still strapped to the device shook and twitched, but slowly his convulsions stopped, his skin no longer glowed, but it remained green, and his grey leotard had been transformed, bizarrely now a vivid blood red.

It was then the green man's dark eyes snapped open, and without effort, he slipped out of his bonds.

Himmler stared wide eyed as the man who had been Bastian freed himself, the thick leather straps that had held him fast seemed to age instantly, falling away, benneath him metal rusted, and wood crumbled.

Black eyes stared out at the Reichsführer, as the man who had been Bastian roared in anger, clenching his fists before him, golden fire erupted from them, and then with a crackle and snap the figure was gone, only the strong smell of Ozone remained.

Himmler excited and wide eyed turned to Willigut, barking an order. "Get me a phone, I must place a call to the Fuhrer in Berlin immediately."

-'WW'-

Diana wrestled confused with the foreign otherworldliness of this land, man's world. If she were not honour bound to be an ambassador of peace she would have turned away from this America and flown herself back through the veil to Themyscira; but she was beholden to complete her mission.

Gracefully she soared over Washington, and as the sun set, she took solace in the monumental buildings that reminded her of the Grecian architecture of her homeland, one in particular had the pattern of Temple of Athena on Themyscira. Yet it was not the goddess that Diana found within, but a great statue of a man.

As she looked upon this seated giant Diana was aware of another woman's presence.

"Diana?" The voice called out. Turning she stepped out of the long shadows and smiling she greeted the American, wondering how it was this stranger knew her name.

"Good evening Sister. Is this a place of worship for your people?"

The voluptuous young woman appeared more than surprised, gasping she took a step back.

Blinking she recovered, and answered. "You could say that. Although I wouldn't." She spoke with a Texan drawl.

"Worship isn't what I'd say, some folk would take exception to using that outside of Church, so I'd go with honour, sure honouring Lincoln is what this memorial is all about."

"I'm sorry if my choice of words offended you. I'm Diana, I am visiting man's world for the first time."

The woman chuckled, her full face lit up with a smile and her heavily curled strawberry blonde hair bobbed about as she laughed.

"Woo woo! Sister, you got that right, this is a man's world and you can go double for Washington for sure." She smiled broadly once more and extended her hand. "Etta, Etta Candy."

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons – but you called out my name, so I thought you knew that?"

Etta confirmed her suspicions. "I was coming here to meet my friend – Diana, another Diana. I've been here for ages, and she hasn't turned up – I took a walk around the monument and then I met you. That is a coincidence I guess."

"I don't believe in coincidence." Diana replied. "The gods themselves must have meant us to meet."

"Wait." Etta said. "You're a Princess, I mean for real – you're not joking are you?"

Diana nodded. "I am from the Island of Themyscira."

Etta swallowed. She seemed upset about her friend. Diana looked at the buxom woman across from her, and she recognised the elements of the clothes she was wearing, a style familiar to her, it reminded her of the uniforms she had seen back in Florida at the air base. Etta wore military green, with a beige trench coat draped over one arm.

"Do you know Captain Steve Trevor?"

"Can't say I do." Etta replied. Asking almost immediately. "Is he your sweetheart?"

Diana looked back blankly.

Then Etta asked. "Aren't you cold honey?"

"Not at all." Diana replied honestly.

"It's just that – well you look like you're dressed for the beach, and there isn't a beach here."

"I see now that I am inappropriately dressed." Diana admitted. "This would not be true at home."

Etta's face hardened. "Sister you should be able to wear what you want; you're not wrong, it's crazy when you stop and think about all the rules that exist about what you can and can't wear to this and that."

"This world is complicated." Diana acknowledged. "Are you a soldier?"

"Me?" Etta laughed. "I'm a girl honey! Silly, no I'm in the voluntary corps. Actually it's a long story, but short of it is I'm a student at George Washington University."

"Yes I believe Washington is a man as well as place." Diana observed without irony. She also remembered women were not soldiers in America.

"Just where are you from?" Etta asked. "Where is it you called your home?"

"That too is a long story." Diana laughed. Adding. "Can you help me find more suitable clothes, I thought to try earlier... but I seem to lack the right means of exchange, that is money I mean."

"Heck – don't we all." Etta laughed not quite understanding Diana's predicament. Then she said more to herself. "Why not."

Etta came across to Diana and reaching up she said. "Here you go!" As she draped Diana in her long trench coat. "I'll introduce you to the girls, and we can swap our long stories."

-'WW'-

Hitler sat at his desk in the great office of the New Reich Chancellery in Berlin. His hands rested on the polished surface in his hands he grasped the shaft of the Hofburg Spear, the Vienna Lance, the Longinus – the Spear of Destiney. The Fuhrer waited.

Himmler had told him of the success at Wewelsburg. How the project had reached it's conclusion.

Hitler had waited the allotted time, giving the new god time to adjust to his nature; but he could wait no longer.

His hands rested on the Spear, and with his mind he willed the new god to hear his call.

As the seconds ticked by, so the anger and impatience of the Fuhrer grew; then as he growled a curse, a sudden burst of bright light appeared and the silence of vast room was shattered by a crackling roar like thunder.

Before Hitler the creature appeared. The entity roared.

"You are as glorious as Himmler promised." The Fuhrer exclaimed.

In the darkness the tall figure's green skin glowed like a radium dial, the livid hue contrasting vividly against his red leotard.

"Wotan!" Hitler called out. "I name thee Wotan." He stood to his feet, his voice now carried all the invective of his great public speeches, full of command and confidence.

Holding the Spear of Destiny high above his head the Fuhrer roared.

"Prince of Greater Germany I bind you by the power of this Spear. As I rule the Germans, their lives and this land. I also rule your Spirit.

"Answer me Wotan!"

The man who had been Wilhelm Bastian growled. "I am Wotan!"

"Whom do you serve."

"I serve you Fuhrer." Wotan declared. Energy crackled around him.

Hitler laughed, lowering the Spear he let the shaft rest on the polished floor beside him.

Wotan knelt before the Nazi dictator. "What is your will."

Hitler suddenly lifted the spear once more, swinging around until its point rested inches from Wotan's dark eyes. "You see, it's been our misfortune to have the wrong religion. Why didn't we have the religion of the Japanese, who regard sacrifice for the Fatherland as the highest good? Even the Mohammedan religion too would have been much more compatible to us. Why Wotan did it have to be this Christianity with its meekness and flabbiness?"

It was a rhetorical question. Wotan's dark eyes flashed non the less.

"Now we will have a new religion, one which will fight to safeguard the existence and the reproduction of our race. So that our people may mature for the fulfilment of the mission!

"You Wotan will become the symbol around which the unity of blood and soil will be restored, you will be the tool in my hand, the weapon against all who would stand against us."

Wotan rose to his feet. "I stand for you – I stand against all who would oppose you."


End file.
